Spirit-Walker
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: What if the Quileute Tribe had one more secret up their sleeves besides the Wolf Pack? Enter the Pack 'Spirit-Walker', a gifted young Shapeshifter capable of communing with the Spirits and using ancient gifts to aid the rest of the Pack in their battle against the Cold-Skinned Leeches of the world. SLASH. OMC/Seth.
1. Fever

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: AU, Slash, Language, Violence.**_

_**Starts during New Moon.**_

_A couple of things have been changed about this story._

_**1.**__ The Pack are older than they are in Canon.  
__**2. **__Since there is a new Tribe member the relationships between people have changed slightly.__**  
3. **__I am awesome._

* * *

"Jacob!" I shouted, scrambling to get off the bench to follow my friend, who in turn was following Sam.

Jake hesitated and glanced over to me as I ran over, flinching as I saw Sam's mouth moving. Before I could reach them Jake turned his back on me and continued following Sam.

"Jake!" I shouted, jogging after them, "Stop!"

Jake stiffened, his legs looking like they had locked in place. Sam and his 'boys' whirled around when they realised Jacob wasn't moving after them.

"Jake what the hell?" I snapped as I reached them, moving around so I was standing in front of Jake and between him and Sam.

"Go away Clayton" Sam said dismissively, "He doesn't want to talk to you".

I glared at my cousin over my shoulder before turning back to my friend.

"Shit you've grown Jake" I said slowly, noticing the pain in his eyes as he stared back at me. "I would have thought Billy would have shat bricks at the sight of the tattoo though".

My eyes narrowed as I saw Sam gesturing in the reflection of Jacob's eyes, making Jacob's jaw clench and making him try step past me.

"Stop" I ordered, making Jake freeze in place again.

"Fuck off runt" Paul's voice snapped, "You're not wanted here".

"Sit down and shut up Paul" I growled out, turning to glare at the teenager, whose eyes were locked onto the ground. Paul's jaw clenched and he stumbled back before falling backwards onto his ass.

"Clayton" Sam growled slowly stepping forward so he was in my personal space as he glared down at me. "Go away" he ordered "Jacob has chosen his friends, and he didn't choose you".

"Jake, tell the truth" I demanded, without turning away from where I was trying to out-stare Sam.

"Jacob shut up" Sam snapped automatically.

"See?" I asked amused, "I don't think he's chosen exactly, I think you've chosen for him".

"Clay" Billy's voice called gently, "My son's choice in friends isn't your decision".

"Like I said Billy, I get the feeling that it wasn't his decision at all" I called back, smirking at Sam as he broke eye contact with me.

"Clayton" Billy said in warning.

"Go away Sam" I said slowly "You may have changed, but I won't let you change the rest of my friends".

Sam opened his mouth but I cut him off, "Go away" I ordered coldly, "I want to talk to Jake, and I can't do that with you trying to censor everything he's saying".

Sam's jaw clenched as he glared at me, finally stepping back even though it looked like he wanted to throw Jake over his shoulder and carry him off just to keep away from me.

On either side of me I could see Jared, Embry and Quil looking confused, apparently not understanding what I was saying, Paul sitting on the ground glaring at the grass angrily.

"You boys go with Sam" I added, "I'm going to talk to Jake alone".

The three boys followed Sam as he backed away, Paul scrambling off the ground and glaring at everything but me, rushing over to whisper to Billy angrily as they watched me.

"How did you do that?" Jake whispered in shock. I turned to face him and watched as his eyes widened slightly, "You've got a fever don't you?" he asked softly, stepping forward to place his hand on my forehead.

"It's killing me" I admitted, sighing as his cool hand touched my hot skin, "Dad says I need to suck it up and go to school anyway".

Jake flinched "It won't last for too long" he promised me "How long have you had it for?"

I shrugged "Give or take four or five weeks now" I said dismissively, "Then the migraines started last week. But that's irrelevant, I want a bloody explanation!" I snapped.

Jake flinched again and looked away from me, "I can't tell you yet" he mumbled, "I've got to wait a bit before I can tell you".

"I don't give a shit" I exclaimed stepping forward, "You've joined the guy you hated, last week you wanted to punch Sam's lights out for hurting the girl you've got a crush on. You've become an entirely new person, all muscle, short hair and tattoos. You refuse to as much as look at Seth, Leah and I. And now you're a lost puppy following Sam around and waiting for his permission to even talk to someone!"

"You don't understand" Jake muttered as he fidgeted awkwardly.

"Then help me to understand" I snapped, "Because if you don't come back to us I'm going to have to explain to Seth that his hero has ditched us for my aggressive violent steroid-pumping cousin, and then I'm going to have to tell Leah that the guy that she likes has done the same thing as the aforementioned steroid-pumping cousin and left her for someone else".

"I haven't left them" Jake blurted, "And I don't like Leah like that".

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Yeah right" I said slowly, "I know everything remember? You like her, and now you've lost her".

"Clay" Jake began.

"Clayton" I corrected "Only friends call me 'Clay', and you've made your choice. Thanks for the talk" I added sarcastically.

I turned away from Jake and met Sam's eyes as he moved back towards us.

"You've talked, now leave" Sam demanded.

"Gladly Sammie" I drawled sarcastically.

As I tried to step past him he put his hand on my shoulder, holding me still. "Jacob's not the only one I have my eye on" Sam whispered into my ear, "Soon Seth will be one of us, and if you try pull a stunt like this again then I'll put you down the hard way".

Fury filled me and I knocked Sam's hand off my shoulder, pulling my arm back and clenching my fist. Sam's eyes widened in time for me to smash my fist into his nose.

I grabbed the neck of his singlet and pulled him down to my level. "Touch Seth or Leah and I'll be the one putting you down instead, _cousin_" I growled into his face, smirking at the look of shock on his face.

His eyes locked onto mine and widened slightly, his right eye twitching slightly.

Glaring at him I stepped around him and stalked back towards where Leah and Seth were standing, watching us from 'our' bench at the park where we usually hung out.

Usually hung out with Jake…

"Clay!" Leah hissed as I reached them, "You just punched Sam! I totally love you!"

I tried to force a smile onto my face as Seth let out a whoop and clapped me on the back.

"And what about Jake?" Seth asked happily, grinning from ear to ear, "You talked him into coming back right?"

I flinched and both Leah's and Seth's faces fell as they realised what my silence meant. "Jake has chosen" I explained, "He's gotten into whatever Sam is into". I hesitated and turned to look at Seth fully, "And Sam's not just interested in Jake" I said softly, "He has his eyes on one more".

"Oh HELL no!" Leah exclaimed angrily, looking between me and Seth wildly, "I will kill Sam before he can get to my little brother!"

"I've already promised the same" I assured her, "Sam may not be the same as he was when we grew up, but he still knows that going after Seth is going to set me off".

Seth snorted softly, looking nervous and slightly afraid. "You put him in the hospital when you were nine" he mumbled, "You beat the shit out of him for beating me up".

I nodded and pulled him into a hug, "He hurt my best friend" I whispered, "I failed Jake but I'm not letting you two go".

Leah smiled at me faintly, pain obvious in her eyes as she looked between us and where Jake was walking away with Sam.

"You're really hot" Seth mumbled.

I blinked slowly as Leah's head whirled around to stare at us in shock.

"Uh thank you Seth" I said awkwardly as Leah's mouth opened and closed, "But you're like a little brother to me, I don't see you like that".

Seth made a strangled noise as he jerked himself back, jumping away and fixing me with a horrified look. "I didn't mean it like that" he blurted, face going bright red, "I meant you're hot, like temperature".

I shrugged at them, "I've got a small fever" I explained.

"Small?" Seth asked with a scoff, "You feel like you're on fire".

Leah frowned and I could see her entering Mother Hen mode. Her back straightening, her eyes becoming calculating, caring and knowing, her face shifting into a stern 'Obey me or else' look. "You are rather hot" she mumbled, her hand on my forehead. "Open" she instructed tapping at my chin, I obeyed obediently as she looked into my mouth, "I don't see any swelling" she said to herself. "Are you tired?" she asked me, "Fatigued?"

"A little" I admitted, knowing it was best to just follow Leah's orders when it came to this, "But I've been having nightmares and migraines so I can't sleep".

I glanced to Seth as Leah frowned, watching him send me a 'Rather you than me' look as he tried not to snigger.

"How bad are the migraines?" Leah demanded.

I shrugged again, "I'm getting enough sleep" I assured her "But I keep skipping classes because I can't concentrate". "I'm catching up" I added quickly as Leah frowned at me, "I just can't stay in the classroom because it's too noisy and it hurts too much".

"Huh" Leah muttered before grabbing my arm and starting to pull me away from the park, "And your Dad is making you come to school?" she asked coldly.

I grimaced as I realised Leah was leading me towards my house, "It's not that bad" I blurted "I don't want to worry him".

"You mean he told you to suck it up and go to school anyway" Leah corrected.

I winced at her blunt correction. "He's right" I argued "Sure I'm feeling sick but it's just a fever, I'll be back to normal in days, you know I bounce back quickly" I reminded her.

"Whatever" Leah said dismissively, "You can come back to our place and sleep for a while" she deciding, changing our direction "Seth and I need to do our homework anyway".

I had the chance to smirk at Seth as he groaned at Leah's announcement. "I'll help you if you need it Seth" I promised him, "Leah and I have both done that homework before".

"You're in Advanced Maths though" Seth mumbled, "I'm in the stupid person's Maths class".

"No you're not" Leah snapped, "You're in the normal person's Maths like I was. Clay is just a freak like that".

I grinned at Leah as she dragged me up the pathway to their house and into her house. "Now lay down" she ordered, pushing me onto the couch, "Get some sleep, you need it".

I yawned at her in disagreement, making Seth inhale in surprise as I let my exhaustion show. "Thanks Leah" I mumbled, allowing myself to relax on the soft couch, "You're the best".

Leah scoffed dismissively, "You and Seth helped me when Sam left me" she said softly, "It's the least I could do. Imagine what I would be like if you hadn't distracted me" she added sounding amused.

"You would be a grumpy bitter bitch" Seth said helpfully.

"Oi!" Leah exclaimed, "Language!"

"Love you Leah" Seth said cheerfully as I saw him throwing himself to the floor with a Math book in his hands.

"Unfortunately Seth is right" Leah whispered, "I would be a grumpy bitter bitch if it weren't for you and Jake".

I smiled at her sleepily, "You're so much more beautiful when you smile" I mumbled.

"Just sleep" Leah said rolling her eyes as my own eyes drifted shut, "I'll call your Mom if you're not awake before dinner".


	2. Warning

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: AU, Slash, Language, Violence.**_

**In my first Author's Note I said that the Pack were older than in Canon.**

**To put it simply I lied, for some reason I had the idea in my mind that Jacob/Paul/Jared/Embry/Quil were all different ages where they are actually all 16. **

**Clayton is 16 also but was born last out of them all.**

* * *

_Why was I in the forest? The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on Leah and Seth's couch._

_I looked around in confusion. I recognised this clearing, it was around a fifteen minute walk from near Sam's house. Although I don't ever remember the forest being this foggy?_

_As I looked around in confusion I saw a shape forming in the fog in front of me._

_Harry, Leah and Seth's father formed out of the fog, dressed in his 'hunting' gear with a rifle in his hands._

_There was a symbol on Harry's forehead, an upside man was branded into his skin, blood dripping down his face from the brand._

_A red-headed woman formed in the smoke behind him, her skin was extremely pale and sparkled underneath the dripping blood that covered her body._

_The woman opened her mouth and lunged forward, sinking her teeth into Harry's neck, slurping at his blood eagerly._

_Vampire…_

_The dead Harry and the vampire exploded into smoke and faded._

_As the fog swirled up I could see Leah kneeling in the middle of the clearing, Seth hugging her from the side._

_Leah shoved Seth to the side and I could see her mouth opening in a silent scream before her clothes and skin tore as she was replaced by a silver-grey wolf. To the side a shocked Seth transformed into a rusty black-brown wolf and joined her in the howling._

_Before I could react the fog swirled around me until it was all I could see, then everything went black._

My eyes snapped open and I shot up, arms flailing as I tried to regain my balance.

I grunted as I fell off the couch and onto the floor, shocking myself into freezing stiff and looking around slowly.

"Clay?" Leah exclaimed as she and Seth rushed over to me, helping me sit back on the couch.

"Clay?" Seth asked sounding cautious, "Are you alright?"

"Your dad" I blurted, "Harry, he's… he's…"

"What about Dad?" Leah asked in confusion, "He's fishing with Charlie?"

I shook my head rapidly, "The vampire killed him" I corrected weakly, "He's dead".

Leah instantly sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Clay it was just a dream, nothing happened to Dad" she explained softly, "It was just a dream, vampire's aren't real remember?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know" I mumbled shaking my head, "It was too real".

"Dad's fine Clay" Seth said dismissively, "You're just freaking yourself out".

I shivered as I saw Seth's eyes flash between those of a wolf and his usual cheerful chocolate brown. "Yeah, it was just a dream" I agreed, willing myself to believe it as I clamped my eyes shut.

"Now you're awake you can help me with my homework" Seth added happily, "Leah didn't know the answer so I left it for you".

I chuckled as Leah scolded Seth for bothering me with his inability to count past the number of fingers and toes he had.

Shaking my head I reached out my hand and waited for Seth to leap off the couch and bring me the book, opening it to the required page and putting it into my hand.

I glanced at the question, feeling my eyebrows raise as I took in the simple question, "Everyone knows that '0 x 0 + 1' is a trick question" I deadpanned.

"That's what I said!" Leah exclaimed, shooting Seth a smug look, "The answer is 0! Times anything by 0 and the answer has to be 0!"

"And that's why Leah isn't in this freak's Maths class" I told Seth smugly, "What do you think the answer is?"

Seth shrugged, "I don't know" he admitted "I think it's 1 but I don't have any proof".

"Its 1" I confirmed "BEDMAS remember?"

Leah groaned, "Nothing times nothing is nothing" she muttered, "_THEN_ you add the one".

"Bingo" I agreed as Leah face-palmed.

"I always forget that" Leah mumbled.

"Hey Leah" I asked cautiously as Seth wrote the answer and ran to go put his book back in his room, "I don't think that was a nightmare" I admitted. "It was so weird, I was standing in some fog and then your father was there. Then a red-headed woman tore his throat out and was" I grimaced and glanced around for Seth, "She drank his blood".

"It was just a dream Clay" Leah denied, "Relax".

"You and Seth turned into wolves" I added, "You were a beautiful silvery grey and Seth was like a rusty brown".

"I was a beautiful wolf?" Leah asked smugly with her eyebrows raised.

"What if it wasn't the first time?" I asked nervously.

"That you dreamed about my Dad die?" Leah asked slowly.

I shook my head rapidly, "No" I denied quickly, "It wasn't the first time that I've had dreams about us being wolves" I explained.

Leah sighed and leaned back against the couch, "Fine, tell me about them" she said unenthusiastically.

I opened my mouth moments before Seth bounced back into the room, completely oblivious to the tension hanging over us. "Hey Clay wanna play Halo?" he asked, "I'm finished my homework?" he explained hopefully.

I glanced at Leah who nodded in confirmation, before turning back Seth with a grin, watching as he whooped and hurried to the TV to get things ready.

"I hope you boys are ready to have your asses kicked by a girl" Leah added smugly making Seth freeze and glance over at his sister.

"You're going to play?" Seth asked slowly.

Leah shrugged, "Why not?" she asked dismissively, "I'm bored and need something to do. Besides I don't want either of you to get a big ego because I haven't played in too long".

As Seth basically started bouncing twice as excitedly I leaned towards Leah slightly, "You mean you need a distraction?" I whispered to her.

"I don't want to think about your dream" she admitted back, "And Seth always sulks when I beat him in Halo".

I grinned at her as she smirked smugly, Seth bringing us two controllers before throwing himself onto the ground between the two of us and leaning against the couch.

"I'm going to kick both of your asses!" Seth declared happily as the game loaded and he quickly set up the map and the settings.

"It was just a dream" Leah whispered while Seth was distracted, "Don't let it ruin your day".

I nodded in agreement as the game started, Leah elbowing me roughly in the side, using my distraction to get a head start in the game. "Hey Seth" Leah said smugly, "Wanna gang up on Clay?"

Seth glanced over at me and I shot him my best innocent face as he looked torn. "You're on Leah" he said eagerly making me pout as Leah sniggered.

"I'm going to destroy both of you" I declared, finding my favourite weapon in the entire game.

"Shit Leah!" Seth exclaimed "Clay's got the sniper rifle! Run!"

I let out an evil laugh as I turned the corner and quick scoped Seth's character, getting a headshot from across the map.

"Damn you Clay!" Seth whined as he waited to respawn, "Kill him for me Leah!"

"From Clayton with love" I deadpanned before taking out Leah's character as she tried to sneak up on me with an energy sword.

"Alright boys" Leah muttered flexing her fingers, "I'm going to kick ass and take numbers".

* * *

"LEAH!" Seth exclaimed as he stared at the Death Notice in shock. Leah cackled beside me as she turned the corner in her Warthog, "YOU TRAITOR!" Seth continued.

"Oops" Leah deadpanned.

I grinned before using my Hornet's alt fire and blowing up the Warthog making her yell out in annoyance.

"Clay and I are tied right now Seth" Leah scolded "Five kills and I've won this, I can't have any loose baggage holding me down".

My grin grew as I was forced to evacuate the hovercraft as Seth fired a rocket at it, managing to land somewhere safe and duck down into the bunker for safety from Seth.

"But you betrayed me" Seth whimpered, drooping down sadly.

As Leah flinched and tore her attention away from the game to rest her hand on Seth's shoulders with a remorseful look on her face, Seth's own face twisted into a sadistic grin as his sticky grenade stuck on her.

"Dammit!" Leah exclaimed as her character exploded.

I just smirked as I took down Seth, "You always fall for that" I scolded, "That's why I try not to listen or look at him".

"Really?" Seth asked sadly, his face falling as he twisted slightly to look at me.

"I win" I deadpanned as the sound of a sniper shot filled the room and Seth's character fell to the ground.

Leah sighed and collapsed against the back of the couch as Seth groaned and dramatically threw himself to the ground.

"What now?" Seth asked innocently, "I'm bored already".

"Good" Sue's voice said from the doorway, "You three can help me bring in the groceries then".

Seth groaned again, "That's not fun though" he whined as Leah and I stood up.

"Such a shame that" Sue replied smugly "Now move it mister".

Leah and I exchanged smug grins as Seth forced himself to his feet and joined us as we headed towards Sue's car. I waited patiently for Leah and Seth to grab some bags before in my usual 'manly' way, grabbed as many as I could carry and lifting them out, walking cautiously towards the house.

"Gee don't hurt yourself" Leah said with a snort as I turned so I could enter the house, "Did you leave some bags for the rest of us?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I wouldn't dare to deprive you of some work" I drawled sarcastically, "And I'm not carrying that much either".

"Whoa!" Seth exclaimed as he got held up by me in the hallway as well, "How are you holding all that?" he asked curiously "I don't think that I could carry that much!"

"I'm not carrying that much" I argued again as I entered the kitchen and approached the table, placing the bags onto it.

"Well someone's been working out" Sue said with a laugh as she turned to watch me. She paused and raised her eyebrows at me, "Or are you just trying to show off to Leah?" she added in a whisper.

I felt my face heating up, "I'm not showing off" I argued "But the more I carry at once the quicker the job is done".

"But Leah?" Sue asked curiously "No arguments towards that?"

"Who's arguing?" Seth asked curiously as he and Leah entered the room with the rest of the bags.

"Oh your Mom was just saying how she's noticed that I've been working out" I drawled, making Leah and Seth frown as Sue rolled her eyes. "I was arguing that I didn't need to show off since you've been using any excuse to touch me all day Seth, and that wasn't including you calling me hot before".

Seth's eyes widened as Sue's head whipped around to stare at him in shock and Leah collapsed against the bench as she tried not to laugh.

"Seth is there something you want to tell me?" Sue asked pointedly, completely missing out on my joking tone of voice or Leah's muffled laughter.

Seth sighed and glared at me, "Yes Mom, there is something I want to say" he decided making my eyebrow shoot up. "I'm keeping the baby" he deadpanned.

Sue choked instantly, coughing as she pounded on her chest, her eyes watering. "You got someone pregnant?" she gasped out looking horrified.

Seth nodded before pausing and shaking his head, "Clay didn't notice the condom broke" he confirmed "I'm almost three months".

I joined Leah against the bench as I tried to bite back my laughter as Sue gasped out "Three months?"

"Wait Clay?" Sue blurted, realising what Seth said as she looked between Seth and I. "Oh thank god!" she exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart as she breathed heavily, "I thought you got some girl pregnant!" she admitted "I'm not ready to be a Grandmother!"

"Mom!" Seth exclaimed, "You really think I would do that?" he asked sounding hurt.

"Oh honey it's nothing against you" Sue assured him, "It's just that I remember what it was like to be sixteen, it was like I was in heat or something".

"MOM!" Leah exclaimed, paling as she looked like she wanted to vomit, Seth gagging by the door.

"Oh please" Sue said dismissively, "Like you've not gone all the way before Leah, I distinctly remember walking into your room one night to see a very naked Sam standing there".

Leah's pale face went bright red instead, "He was drunk and showing me his new tattoo!" she argued. "Sam and I never did anything!" Leah snapped before turning and storming from the room angrily.

"Too soon?" Sue asked softly as Seth sighed and with a quick gesture to me followed Leah out of the room.

"She's still a little sensitive on that subject" I explained to Sue, "Part of her thinks that Sam dumped her because she refused to do anything like that, I'm doing what I can but it's a hard road".

Sue flinched, "You're a better mother to my kids than I am!" she whined.

"You're a marvellous mother!" I argued, "Better than my own by far".

"Your mother left when you were a baby" Sue deadpanned with a sceptical look on her face.

I waved my hand dismissively, "Irrelevant" I said quickly. "Leah didn't tell you that because you're her mother, it's genetically wired into teenagers to not want to talk about their love life to their parents".

"So?" Sue asked curiously "She can talk to you but not me?"

I nodded slowly, "To her I'm the only guy who wants to be close to her simply because I want to be her friend, she knows that I've got no interest in her romantically and that I've got no obligations to her so she feels safe talking to me about things like that".

Sue nodded in understanding, "I get it" she admitted, "You're someone who she doesn't feel is listening because you have to, but because you want to".

I grinned at her, "Exactly" I confirmed, "Now if you don't mind Ma'am, I'm going to go find Leah and stop her from strangling Seth when he gets too pushy".

Sue chuckled as she waved her hands at me in a shooing gesture, I smiled softly at her before following leaving the room, knowing there were two places that Leah could have gone.


	3. Wolf

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

I headed up the stairs and straight for Leah's room, not bothering to knock as I opened the door and peered inside to find an empty room.

Nodding to myself I closed the door and headed back down the stairs, instead walking through the house and out the open back door.

Stepping into the sunlight I hissed as pain flashed through my head at the sudden increase of light, signalling the beginning of another migraine, as I started walking towards the forest. I sighed as I directed myself to 'Leah's Rock', a bend in the river that Leah would go to be alone where she had found a red coloured rock that she declared she was going to fall in love with after the whole Sam-Emily incident. It was a place that I knew Leah would go to if she wasn't in her room.

Unfortunately the place was a ten minute walk from the Clearwater home, and Leah and Seth would have ran while my migraine stopped me from even descending the stairs too quickly. I sighed again as I realised I had a long ten minutes ahead of me as my mind felt like it was tearing itself apart just to be spiteful.

I staggered as my vision swam, wiping away the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand. I wasn't unfit, I think I was sweating like this because of my fever, it would make sense since it felt like there was fire dancing beneath my skin.

A twig snapping made my head snap up, forcing me to groan and fall to my knees as my head protested the sudden movement. Slowly I looked up again to see a sight that made goose bumps break out across my skin.

There was a wolf watching me, one the size of a horse. It was standing half behind a tree and wasn't acting like I would imagine a normal wolf would, it was surprisingly peaceful and wasn't acting at all aggressive.

"**- sick… phasing… Clay -"**

I frowned as alien words entered my mind, spoken in a hazy fuzzy voice that I knew I should recognise with a wolf's growl underlapping them.

"**- bad… Clay… ready… wolf -"**

"You" I began slowly, wincing as pain flared through my mind, "You can speak?"

The wolf's head jerked back in surprise and I could hear **"- understand… mind… Pack… thoughts -"** being said quickly.

"I, I don't know what you're saying" I mumbled out, "It's not clear, there's lots of static. What are you saying?"

The wolf tilted its head in a cute gesture, **"Can… you… understa-… me?"** it asked slowly, pronouncing each word carefully.

"Yes" I answered, beginning to breathe heavily as my head continued pounding violently.

"**Are… -ou… okay?"** the wolf asked, taking a step closer.

"I'm sick" I told him softly, confused as to exactly why I was telling a wolf my problems.

Let alone _how _I was talking to a wolf in the first place.

"**How… bad?"** the wolf asked, sounding strangely concerned.

I shrugged as I leaned against a tree, my head drooping as a dizzy wave swept over me. "I've got a really bad fever, and I'm barely getting any sleep" I admitted as the wolf approached me, "And I think my head is going to explode" I added.

The wolf hesitated and I managed to pick up on confusion coming from him. "I keep getting migraines" I explained, "My head really hurts and I'm getting dizzy".

The wolf crept a bit closer and sank to the ground near me, watching me silently.

"And now I'm hallucinating" I exclaimed, wincing as my own voice caused my migraine to flare, "After all, I'm sitting here talking to a giant fucking wolf".

"**Not… hallu-… -ating… I'm… real"** the wolf corrected as it crawled forward a bit on its stomach, **"Be… strong… you'll… see"**.

"Of course you would tell me I'm not hallucinating" I drawled quietly, "You're _my_ hallucination".

I was silent for a bit, "Please tell me there are no clowns" I added, "I'm scared of clowns, they terrify me".

"**Clowns?"** the wolf asked, shock and amusement radiating from it as he moved closer.

I grimaced, "They're so damn happy all the time" I muttered, "Always in my face with their fake fucking smiles and their bright colours. I just want to punch them, or run away and hide, Clowns are Satan Incarnate".

I frowned as I heard chuckling coming from the wolf as it moved closer again and rested its huge head on my legs, watching me calmly.

"**I'll… protect… you"** the wolf promised **"No… clowns… here"**.

"Thank you Mister Wolf" I said slowly, chuckling in an attempt to dull the pain in my head.

"**What Sa…?"** the wolf snapped suddenly, **"Not…ing. Fore… eft sid… serv…ion"**.

"Mister Wolf?" I asked in confusion, blinking down at the wolf that I now noticed was practically in my lap.

"**Oka… am"** The wolf said with a verbal and mental sigh, **"-dsucke… won't… et… ay… this… ime"**.

The wolf sighed and nuzzled his head against my stomach before standing up and backing off.

"**I… have… to… go… Pack… hunt"** Wolf explained sounding sad and annoyed.

"It's okay" I said dismissively, "Will I meet you again?" I asked hopefully.

Wolf's tongue lolled out of his mouth. **"Yes"** he said simply.

As Wolf turned and padded towards the forest I leaned forward, "Wait!" I called, wincing at my shout "What do I call you?"

Wolf paused and glanced back at me, **"Fang"** echoed through my mind clearly before he turned and ran off into the forest fading from my view rapidly as his paw steps sounded off into the distance.

I snorted softly at his name and yawned as I looked around, suddenly remembering I was supposed to be looking for Leah and Seth.

Using the tree behind me as a crutch I forced my way to my feet, groaning as I clutched my head in pain.

As my vision swam I considered turning and heading back to the Clearwaters before I hurt myself, knowing that I could just wait for Leah to get sick of Seth and come home where I could intercept her from the quiet comfort of their couch.

Turning slowly I took a step forward, only for a dizzy spell to hit me and my legs to collapse under me, leaving me lying face down on the ground.

Or I could just wait here for them to come back here, I decided as everything started going black. Blood hell the ground was comfortable this time of year.

* * *

"What do you mean?" a familiar voice growled out as something shifted beneath me.

"He was here before" another familiar voice said, "I saw him walking this way, he was following Seth into the forest".

"And you didn't tell me?" the first voice, Sam, demanded. "What if Victoria had gotten to him?"

"I didn't know!" the second voice snapped as I realised I was half lying in someone's arms, "As far as I knew he had found Seth, I had no idea he had passed out, it's not like I followed him!"

"Well you should have!" Sam shouted as I tried to open my eyes, feeling them hesitate a bit before obeying, my vision blurring the two figures standing above me.

"Why?" the second voice argued, "You insisted he wasn't going to phase, so why should _I_ have to keep an eye on _your_ cousin?"

My eyes adjusted and I realised the two people above me were Sam (Obviously) and Paul, both of them shirtless and wearing shorts, beyond them was the night sky.

Shit, I must have passed out and slept for a couple of hours.

"Well he's obviously going to phase" Sam growled at Paul, "I don't know why I couldn't smell it before".

Sam inhaled deeply and looked down, locking eyes with me for a second before his eyes widened. "Clay!" he exclaimed, pulling me onto his lap even more, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

I blinked at him slowly as my mind raced. What did he mean by 'phase'? And who was Victoria and why would she be after me?

Wait, why was Sam even touching me?

I groaned and rolled off his lap and onto the ground again, "Why do you care?" I rasped, grateful that at least my migraine was gone. "Yesterday was the first time in months you've even looked at me".

I ignored Sam's wince as I tried and failed to climb to my feet. "Here" Paul said quietly as he reached down and hooked under my arms and lifted me up, keeping my arm over his shoulder so I could lean against him.

Sam glared at Paul for a moment before looking back at me, "I deserved that" he admitted "I know I've been a dick recently, but I still care about you, you're still my little cousin".

I breathed heavily as I tried to regain my breath, "Technically Leah and Seth are our cousins and you still hurt Leah" I snapped softly.

Sam stiffened, but since I wasn't looking at him I didn't know if he winced again or not.

"Dude, you dated your cousin?" Paul asked, sounding amused.

"Shut up Paul" I muttered, knowing I probably should have kept my mouth shut unless I want him to drop me. Thankfully however he didn't, instead choosing to obey me as he turned me around and helped me walk towards the Reservation.

"I'll take him" Sam decided, catching up to us quickly.

"I'm fine" Paul snapped instantly, pulling me closer to him.

"Paul" Sam said slowly, "I said I'd take him".

"And I said I'm fine" Paul sneered back, "He doesn't want you to touch him anyway" he added.

"Paul give me my cousin so I can take him home" Sam ordered.

"No" I argued, tightening my grip on Paul's arm. "I want Paul to take me home" I told Sam, purposely being spiteful to get back at Sam.

I saw Sam's fists clenching in anger, "Fine then" he spat, "Forget about it". I watched as Sam turned and stalked off into the night, muttering under his breath. "I'll let Thomas know you're fine" he called over his shoulder before disappearing from my sight.

"So I'm a little late" I said slowly, still having trouble breathing for some reason, "What's the big problem".

"Clay" Paul said softly, "You've been missing for two days".

I stumbled at his words, "I've what?" I exclaimed, turning to stare at the taller teen in shock.

Paul grimaced, "Leah and Seth went to their spot and then the beach, they had no idea you had followed them and Mrs Clearwater just assumed you went home after" he explained, "Mr Uley thought you were staying the night at the Clearwaters and asked Harry to let you know something".

I interrupted Paul by coughing roughly, turning away from him as it felt like I was coughing up my lungs, ending up falling to one knee as my legs buckled.

"Shit" Paul swore under his breath before picking me up bridal style despite my choked arguments. "Just shut up and let me carry you" Paul ordered, "You can barely walk as it is without having a coughing fit".

I growled at him but stopped struggling, being forced to admit that he was telling the truth.

"Anyway Harry told him you weren't at his so your dad started calling up your other friends, even calling Sam to ask him" Paul continued. "By then pretty much everyone had heard that you were missing".

"I wasn't missing" I argued weakly.

"Sure you weren't" Paul agreed, his tone telling me he didn't believe a word. "We searched for you for the rest of the day but couldn't find you, then we searched again today and I found you and managed to call Sam who was nearby".

"I wasn't missing" I repeated, "I was with my wolf".

I felt Paul stiffening slightly, "Your wolf?" he echoed "It's a little dangerous to be playing with wild wolves".

"Fang wasn't wild" I corrected, unable to fight back my yawn. "He was really big though".

"And what gave you the bright idea to play with the giant wolf?" Paul asked, sounding annoyed.

I opened my mouth to explain but cut myself off before telling Paul that Fang and I had had a rather nice discussion. Paul would think I was crazy, hell, I think I'm crazy!

"Paul?" I asked slowly, pausing to yawn again, making him grunt at me in a manner I took as a go ahead. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him sleepily.

God I had apparently been sleeping for two days and I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Just go to sleep Clay" Paul ordered dismissively, "We'll be back at the Reservation soon".

I opened my mouth to argue but my tiredness and the feeling of being swayed as Paul walked managed to convince me to fall back to sleep instead.


	4. Talk

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

I woke up with a warm body curled around me. Frowning I opened my eyes sleepily, slowly looking around the room with a grimace before I turned to the person cuddling me.

"Seth?" I rasped out, making the shorter teenager snuffle and nuzzle my skin.

The combination of waking up in the morning and Seth's body draped over mine made me shift uncomfortably as a problem presented itself. Awkwardly I shifted out from underneath Seth and stumbled towards the bathroom, picking at my clothes with a blush as I realised that somebody had changed me into my sleeping clothes.

It wasn't until I was washing my hands in the sink that I realised that someone had also changed my boxers. "God please tell me that Sue changed me" I mumbled.

I had grown up bouncing between this house and my own, meaning that Sue had seen me naked before.

With the fact that my traitorous mind loved to point out that Seth was actually rather attractive for a fourteen year old and that since Leah would never drop it if she had seen me naked and would tease me mercilessly. When faced with those two options I prefer the idea of Sue changing me since even though it's awkward to think about I know she'll act entirely professional about it and pretend it never happened

Forcing my mind away from the idea of Seth changing me I splashed water onto my face and glared at my reflection in the mirror.

How long had I been sleeping? I know I've been having trouble getting a good night's sleep for a while but I have no idea where the big black circles under my eyes came from. I was also surprisingly pale and I could still feel the fever that had yet to break.

Although that explained why Seth was hugging me, the weirdo loves having lots of blankets, and yet this morning there was only one on the bed. So obviously Seth had gravitated towards the nearest heat source in his sleep and decided that sleeping on top of me like I was some kind of living heat rock was perfectly appropriate.

Quietly I slipped back through the house and into Seth's bedroom, looking around and seeing Sue's first aid kid on Seth's desk. Searching through it I growled as I couldn't find what I was looking for, before rolling my eyes as I looked to the side and found the thermometer sitting next to the kit.

First I checked the side to make sure it was labelled 'Oral' (I didn't want to think about what I would have done if I had found it was the one labelled 'Rectal') before opening it and wiping the end on a baby wipe. I dried it on my shirt and popped it into my mouth, turning to watch Seth shifting restlessly in bed.

Sighing I looked around and found the blankets were set up on the second mattress that I usually slept on at the end of the bed. Sneakily I gathered the blankets and carried them over to Seth, laying them out over him and calming Seth back down.

Glancing at Seth's alarm clock I jumped as the thermometer beeped to signal it was done. Pulling it out of my mouth I glanced down at the reading before paling and awkwardly collapsing onto the mattress.

"135 degrees Fahrenheit" I mumbled to myself, "At least I know why Seth cuddled me now".

There was a soft knocking on the door and I glanced over to see Sue smiling at me as she crept into the room, "How are you feeling?" she whispered.

I gestured towards the door and she nodded, leading me out and through the house into the kitchen. "I'm pretty much the same" I said answering her question, "I think my fever had risen though and there's this faint buzzing sound at the back of my head".

Sue noticed the thermometer in my hands as Harry entered the room slowly, nodding to us both as he headed straight towards the coffee machine. "135 degrees!" Sue exclaimed as she stared at the thermometer in my hand, "That's not possible! You should be dead!"

I stared at her in shock as she yanked the thermometer from my hands to fiddle with the options, "At 108 degrees Fahrenheit your body should be dying and you're way over that" Sue explained, "This thing must be broken, let me go get a spare from my car" she ordered before rushing out of the house.

"It's not broken" Harry said making me turn to look at him, flashes of the vampire tearing his throat out darting through my mind as I made eye contact with him.

"Excuse me?" I asked slowly.

"It's not broken" Harry repeated as he gestured for me to join him at the table. "This is going to sound crazy Clayton" he warned me, "But I need you to listen to everything I have to say".

I nodded nervously, hoping that he would be able to explain my dream-vision-things or how I was talking to a wolf last night… no… three days ago now.

"Do you remember the legends about the Cold Ones?" Harry asked. When I nodded he sighed, "They're not legends" he explained, "They're warnings".

"Sir the legends talk of vampires" I reminded him slowly, the image of the red head once more flashing through my mind.

"And of werewolves" Harry added, "And they're real" he said bluntly.

"Sir?" I blurted as Sue re-entered the kitchen, "Sue please wait outside" Harry requested.

Sue glared at her husband, "Not while Clay is like this" she snapped, her inner nurse coming out snarling.

"He's not dying" Harry corrected, "I promise you that".

"Well promises and wishes don't make the world go round" Sue argued, "I'm going to do my job whether you like it or not".

Harry stared at Sue for a while before sighing and gesturing at me, "Take a seat" he said slowly, "You should probably know this anyway, it involves you in a way".

Sue looked confused by slid into the seat next to me and shoved the new thermometer into my mouth when I opened it to ask a question.

Harry sighed again, "Let me just be blunt with you two" he said sadly.

I glanced at Sue to see her mimicking my look of confusion.

"Werewolves and Vampires are real" Harry said simply, "The Cullens are vampires, and Clayton here is a werewolf".

I was about to open my mouth to call him crazy when my dreams came back to me, forcing me to admit that maybe Harry wasn't lying to me.

Sue however burst into laughter. "Harry darling, please tell me that you're not going to claim that Clay is turning into a wolf-man every full moon".

"The lunar cycle has no effect on werewolves" Harry denied, "And they turn into giant wolves, not wolf-men".

"Are they telepathic?" I blurted, pulling the thermometer from my mouth. Harry and Sue turned to face me and I fidgeted, "The other day, before I passed out I was talking to a giant wolf, I could hear his thoughts" I explained nervously.

"Clay please tell me you don't believe this?" Sue snapped looking annoyed, "My husband is just being silly, you're not actually a werewolf".

I ignored her and stared at Harry, "And is it why I keep having these dreams?" I continued, "Dreams where Jake turns into a giant wolf. Dreams where Leah and Seth turn into wolves". I hesitated slightly, "Dreams where a red-headed woman rips out your throat and drinks your blood" I added quietly.

"Stop encouraging him" Sue ordered disapprovingly as Harry's eyes widened and he leaned forward.

"You've been having dreams?" he demanded, "You've dreamed of Victoria?"

Victoria? The name that Sam been worried about 'getting to me'?

That meant that Sam is in on it. Meaning in turn that the reason that Jake joined Sam's little group is because Jake turned into a werewolf as well and Sam's group is actually a Pack and oh my god it actually makes sense in a painful headache invoking way.

"I dreamed of a sparkling woman with bushy red hair killing you and drinking your blood" I admitted, "Then Leah and Seth turned into giant wolves while crying".

"Leah?" Harry asked shocked, "Leah's a girl though, and Seth is too young".

I shook my head, remembering what Sam said. "Sam's already said that he's going after Seth soon" I corrected, "And why does being a girl matter?"

"No girls have ever phased before" Harry explained.

"Enough!" Sue exclaimed, standing up and glaring at Harry. "Clay's temperature is way too high for me to just sit here doing nothing while you make up fairy tales and vampires and werewolves!"

"He's not making it up" I argued making Sue turn to me. "Because I know that I'm not lying about what I've been dreaming".

"Your fever is apparently 135 degrees" Sue snapped, "You're delirious".

"You're in the forest when she gets you" I told Harry as I ignored Sue, "Wearing your hunting gear when she jumps you from behind".

Harry sighed, "I'm going hunting with Charlie tomorrow in search of the animals that Charlie believes are killing the hitchhikers" he admitted, "I guess I'm going to have to reschedule".

"Harry!" Sue began.

"Enough!" Harry shouted, echoing Sue's own declaration. "If you don't believe me go ask Billy, or Emily even" he ordered, "Sam is the Alpha and he Imprinted on Emily, she's his Soulmate which he why he left Leah for her".

I watched as Sue deflated a bit before whirling around and stalking to the phone, already typing in someone's phone number.

"Clayton I want you upstairs and back in bed" Sue ordered as the phone dialled, "Seth and Leah have to go to school today but you're staying home. And Seth's in trouble for kicking you out of the bed" she added.

"He didn't kick me out" I corrected her, "We were in the same bed when I woke and I put his blankets back on since I was planning on running home for a shower and a change of clothes" I explained.

Sue opened her mouth to argue but was distracted by someone answering the phone. "Ah Sam" she snapped angrily, "Just who I wanted to talk to".

I could almost imagine Sam's flinch at her tone of voice before I could hear Sam's voice hesitantly replying.

"Care to explain to me why my husband is telling your cousin and I campfire stories about vampires and werewolves?" Sue demanded coldly, "About how not only Clayton is a werewolf but my baby boy is too?"

I winced at her use of baby boy in regards to Seth, he hated it when Sue called him that. Seth's always hated being treated like a kid, even when he was a kid. It was just his small stature made him look younger, thankfully I never treated him like that, that kid had a mean right hook on him

Sam's voice replied to Sue again as she noticed I was still there and made a shooing motion at me, "And when was someone going to inform me that my sons and daughter were going to grow fur and start hunting vampires?" she screamed angrily.

I grinned at the happy buzz that being classified as one of 'her sons' and quickly left the room heading towards the staircase to get dressed so I could continue with my plans.

Harry followed me and stopped me at the base of the stairs, "I'm going to place a lot on your dreams" he whispered, "I don't know why you're having them since none of the others had dreams like that, but I'm going to trust you". He paused and glanced both up the stairs and towards the kitchen. "I'll get one of the boys to grab you some clothes and you can stay here for a while" he decided, "Just get some rest and try to control your temper please".

I nodded in understanding as Harry turned to go, "I would tell you not to tell Seth and Leah what we spoke about but I know you'd just ignore me" he said over his shoulder, "So instead I ask that you make sure they don't go spreading it around and only talk about it in private instead. It may help that they both know what is going to happen to them beforehand so they have time to get used to it".

I nodded again as Harry walked back into the kitchen, turning and quickly climbing the stairs, almost running into Leah who was waiting for me at the top of the staircase with a 'Spill' expression on her face.

"Go get dressed and meet me in Seth's room" I said softly, "I'll wake Seth and I can tell you both at once".

Leah studied me for a while and returned to her room as I re-entered Seth's room, eying the softly snoring teenager on the bed for a while.

Smirking I padded forward before leaping onto the bed, letting out a war cry as I jumped on Seth as he panicked himself awake.

"Clay!" he groaned out when he calmed himself, "What the hell was that for?"

"You were cuddling me" I deadpanned as I stared at him.

Seth groaned again, "You were having a nightmare" he mumbled, "You were so warm I just fell asleep".

I rolled my eyes as I climbed off the bed, "Get up and get dressed" I ordered, "Leah will be here soon and then do I have something to tell you both".

Seth eyed me warily before groaning and slowly crawling out of the bed and stumbling to his dresser and grabbing some clothes before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Smirking I threw myself onto the bed and leaned against the wall as I went over what little Harry had actually told me.

While I wasn't sure what to think about Harry's claim, I knew that he had to be telling the truth since too many things fit into place without any encouragement.

And to be honest that's what scared me.


	5. Thoughts

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

I leaned back against the headboard of the bed awkwardly, Seth and Leah also sitting on the bed was making it a little uncomfortable, especially since the bed is only built for one person.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Seth asked sadly, looking hurt, "You told Leah but not me".

"I didn't want to worry you" I corrected quickly, "And I thought the dreams were just dreams until I saw Harry dying, then I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want you to panic".

"But you still told Leah" Seth argued, refusing to look at me as he crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes, Seth would have forgiven me for this by lunchtime, but that didn't mean I liked having him angry at me. He was just such a happy person that having him sad or angry made the person responsible feel so guilty they'll do anything for him.

"I told Leah because Leah would approach it from an academic point of view, and besides" I added, "I never actually told her about them, just that I was having them".

Seth glanced at the nodding Leah before sighing and uncrossing his arms, "Fine, I believe you" he mumbled.

I spread my arms and shot him a puppy look, making him grin as he launched himself at me for a hug. "Sorry" he whispered into my ear, "You know how I get".

I squeezed him tighter as Leah shifted, "You said that Dad didn't know why you're having visions?" she asked curiously.

Seth grunted and forced me to shift over so we were sitting beside each other before lifting my arm and cuddling underneath it.

Rolling my eyes at the touch-addicted teenager I nodded, "He said he didn't know why but he was going to trust them" I explained before biting my lip as I wondered whether to tell Leah this.

"What is it?" Leah asked, catching my thoughts from my expression.

"There's something called Imprinting" I said cautiously, "What I gathered from your Dad was that that's how Werewolves find their Soulmate".

Leah stared at me for a moment before her eyes widened, "You think?" she asked softly.

"Harry said that the reason Sam left you for Emily was because she was his Soulmate" I confirmed, making her sag a bit and lean back.

Suddenly Leah leapt at me, snuggling into my other side and making Seth and I squeak.

"It wasn't because of me" Leah mumbled, "He didn't break up with me because I wasn't good enough".

"I don't know how many times I've had to tell you that" I said smugly, making Seth nod rapidly.

"I know" Leah whined, "But no matter how many times I heard it, I always doubted it a little bit".

I hugged her with one arm as Seth yawned. "Well now you know that you're still perfect" I reminded her.

"Duh" Leah said with a sniff, "My perfection was never something uncertain".

I chuckled as the three of us just lay there for a little while, leaning my head back against the wall. Suddenly pain shot through my head, leaving me quivering and gasping as Seth and Leah held onto me nervously.

"I'm fine" I rasped out, "I'm good".

"You squealed like a stuck pig" Leah snapped "You're not good".

I saw Seth opening his mouth but the buzzing in the back of my mind got louder and drowned out his words.

"I can't hear you" I blurted, "It's too noisy".

It was Leah's turn for her mouth to move silently as I blinked at her in confusion.

Suddenly I felt something in my head snap, making me jolt in pain. The buzzing feeling vanished instantly and I could almost feel something in the back of my mind, leaving me strangely able to reach for it.

"There's something in there" I mumbled, cutting of Seth's panicking, "I can feel something".

"Something where?" Leah demanded, just as pale as Seth.

"In my mind" I answered before reaching for it mentally with a frown.

"**-rewolf or not, he's sick and he should be in the hospital" **Leah's voice muttered as Seth said **"I feel really awkward, I want to hug him cause he's so hot but I don't want to seem shallow 'cos he's sick and all"**

"**Why is he looking at me like that?"** Leah asked without moving her mouth somehow as I pulled Seth closer so he could hug me, **"He's so warm I could just die, no BAD SETH! Don't think about that when Clay's dying!"**

"I'm not dying" I corrected in annoyance, "And I don't need to go to the hospital".

"What?" Leah blurted looked suspicious.

"**If he says he's not dying then he's not dying"** Seth said **"Big bro's never wrong, unless Leah's right of course, then again he's still right because he said women are always right"**.

I snorted in amusement, "Thank you Seth, I do recall saying that" I said slowly. "And Leah you said it out loud.

"Seth don't say anything" Leah ordered. **"You look like a mini Sam"**

"Please don't, I'm much more gorgeous than Sam could ever be" I corrected as Seth pouted at his sister.

"**Well yeah, but you actually look like a smaller version of Sam, it's in your face"** Leah explained.

"My face?" I asked in confusion "Sam looks like his mother" I pointed out.

"What's going on?" Seth asked sounding confused. **"Who is Clay talking to? OO! Is he having a vision?"**

"**You've got a nicer penis though" **Leah said making me choke on air and cover Seth's ears, **"Sam's was short but thick and yours is long, thin and stabby. Yours also isn't so veiny"**.

"LEAH!" I exclaimed shooting a guilty look at the confused Seth, "Do you have to say that in front of Seth?"

"I wasn't saying it" Leah corrected slowly, "I was thinking it".

I stared at her in shock as Seth looked between us and pulled my hands away from his ears **"Leah was thinking it? Wait! That's like Professor Xavier! HI CLAY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"**

I glanced at Seth in shock, "I can" I mumbled "I can hear your thoughts".

I jumped and glared at Leah as she started comparing Sam's and my penises again making her smirk and chuckle in her mind.

"**I can't believe he's going to phase so soon!"** a new familiar voice thought as I tried to tune Seth and Leah out, **"I feel sorry for Leah though, if both Clay and Seth phase then she'll be left alone. Maybe I can talk to Sam about it or something"**.

"Jacob's coming" I blurted making Seth's eyes widen.

"Dude! Were you reading his thoughts?" Seth asked hopefully.

I nodded slowly before glancing at the curious looking Leah, "He's worried about you" I admitted, "He doesn't want you to be left alone when Seth and I phase, I don't think he knows you're going to phase as well" I explained.

Seth jumped as someone knocked on the front door before leaping off the bed and sprinting down the stairs

"Seth and I have to go anyway" Leah said sounding annoyed as she checked the clock, "It's time for school and Mom won't let us stay home".

I nodded as Leah stood, grabbing Seth's bag and rushing from the room. I followed her thoughts as she grabbed her own gear and hurried down the stairs, shoving Seth's bag at him and dragging him from the house while refusing to even look at Jake.

Sighing I could feel Jake and Sue climbing the stairs and heading towards Seth's room. Reaching out I frowned as I realised that I could only read Jake's mind and not Sue's for some reason. As the door opened and the two of them stepped into the room I could see that Jake was grinning madly with my school bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Clay!" Jake shouted, both verbally and mentally as he dropped my bag and jumped me, making Sue laugh as I yelped at Jake's sudden weight landing on my chest.

"**Shit he does smell like wolf"** Jake thought, **"How could Sam ever think he wasn't going to phase?"**

"Have you eaten Jake?" Sue asked with a smile making Jake grimace.

"I had some toast but I could still probably eat a horse" he admitted, **"Or a deer, there's a Pack hunt tonight too, should be fun"**.

Sue clapped her hands together, "Alright then, Jake come with me to the kitchen while we let Clayton have a shower" she ordered, "Join us when you're done Clay and I'll save you some food".

"**Awesome, Sue's one of the best cooks on the Res"** Jake thought happily.

"I'll be there" I promised, "You're one of the best cooks on the Res after all" I pointed out making her blush.

"**Huh, weird"** Jake thought before dismissing it and following Sue from the room as he wondered if he could talk her into pancakes.

Sighing I grabbed my bag off the floor and opened it, snorting as I saw the pair of Hello Kitty boxers that Jake had bought for me as a gag-gift last year. Searching through the bag I growled as I realised that they were the only pair of boxers in the bag besides what looks like Seth's superman underwear for some reason.

Shaking my head I hurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, god I hated showering in other people's homes, it always feels so awkward.

* * *

"I hope you didn't use up all the hot water" Sue pointed out as I entered the kitchen.

"I used cold water" I admitted, "I'm too hot for warm water".

"You're not bad" Jake joked, "Seth's definitely cuter than you".

I smirked as Sue absently swatted Jake over the back of the head, "Keep your hands and eyes away from my baby boy" she warned making Jake and I roll our eyes.

"I would listen to her if I were you" I warned sliding into the seat opposite Jake and stealing one of his pancakes and making him whimper at me. "Her reaction when she found out I impregnated Seth last night was horrifying".

"Three nights ago" Sue corrected making me wince, "And that wasn't funny" she added.

"You were in the forest for two days and then asleep for the next day" Jake admitted softly.

I shook my head to re-organise my thoughts, "So why're you wagging school?" I asked him pointedly.

"Sam decided that I was the best person to help you through this" Jake said with a shrug, "I was your best friend before I phased so I could help you better. Jared did it with Paul, Embry did it with me".

"You did it with Quil?" I continued curiously.

Jake grimaced, "Embry did" he corrected, "I was still a little panicky and depressed" he admitted.

"What do I need to know?" I asked slowly as I reached for _that_ place in my mind and directed it at Jake.

"**God where do I start?"** Jake thought, "You'll get abs" he said aloud, **"Dammit Jake that was stupid, think funny"**.

"Well I have always wanted abs without doing the work for them" I said nodding at him as I took pity on him.

"**Now he's just taking pity on me"** Jake mumbled sadly, "It's a lot to take in" he continued, "One minute I was in pain and feeling sick the next minute I was on all fours chasing my tail".

I sniggered as Sue put a huge plate of pancakes between us and joined us at the table.

"It's not funny" Jake muttered, "Its instinct, everyone does it".

"What does it mean exactly?" Sue asked coldly, "You turn into giant wolves and what?"

"**No wonder Sam sent me here, this is scary" **Jake thought, "We protect the Reserve and Forks from vampires" he explained awkwardly "We patrol the forest and then when we find a vampire we chase them and kill them".

"How dangerous is it?" Sue demanded narrowing her eyes at Jake.

"**Clay say something" **Jake begged mentally, "It's not too dangerous, we heal really quickly and we outnumber the vampires easily".

"**Come on Clay! Don't let her do this to me! Is he smirking? He knows what she's doing and he's just sitting back and watching it!"** Jake whined in his head.

"And your patrols?" Sue began darkly, "You expect me to let my children run around in the forest at night?"

"They're never alone" Jake assured her, "We always patrol in pairs and we have pretty good night vision even in human form".

"**Is that Leah?"** Jake thought as a car pulled back into the driveway, **"God Leah smells amazing"**.

My eyebrows shot up as two car doors slammed shut and Seth stormed into the house, not even noticing us sitting at the table as he ran straight up the stairs, Leah following him into the house and entering the kitchen instead.

"**She's so beautiful"** Jake whined mentally, **"Does she know how beautiful she is?"**

"Leah?" Sue asked pointedly.

"Not going to school today" Leah announced as she sat down and helped herself to the pancakes that we hadn't even started yet, "Sam was standing around outside the school and staring at us, I changed our minds".

"**He better not have been looking at her"** Jacob thought darkly.

"Fine, you three can look after Clayton today" Sue announced as she glanced at the clock, "I've got to go to work in an hour as it is".

We sat silently as Sue left the kitchen as Seth stomped back into the room before his face lit up at the sight of the pancakes and his mood did a total 180.

"**Leah's looking at me"** Jake thought as I watched him blushing and staring at the counter.

"So" I began awkwardly making the three of them turn to look at me, Seth with cheeks full of pancakes.

"**Oh god he knows"** Jake thought **"Of course he knows, he knows me better than Billy does, please don't say anything Clay! Please! Use those mind reading powers that I'm pretty certain that you have and hear me begging you!"**

"How about we talk about Jake's crush on you Leah and why he wants me to use my mind reading powers to hear him telling me not to tell you?" I asked innocently.

Leah and Seth's heads snapped around to stare at the twitching blushing Jake who was glaring at me.

"Wait" Jake blurted "You actually have mind reading powers?"

"Oh hell no" Leah snapped, "We don't find out you have a crush on me then discuss Clay's telepathy" she growled at Jake who drew away from her.

Jake looked at me with a pleading expression on his face, **"Help me?"**


	6. Change

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

"This is awkward" Seth whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at Seth, both of us hiding in Leah's bedroom closet as we tried to ignore the knowledge that Jake and Leah were in the bedroom just on the other side of the door making out.

"I thought they wanted to wait a bit before they started making out?" I whispered back.

"Please don't" Seth mumbled, "I don't want to think about what's going on out there".

"Should we say something?" I asked quietly, "I mean I don't want to be here when anything gets worse".

I smirked at the look of horror on Seth's face. "This is all your fault!" he hissed at me, "You said we should give them some time alone to talk".

"It was your idea to sneak into Leah's room to try find where she hides her diary" I countered, shaking my head as my vision swam a little.

Seth flushed and shifted awkwardly, "Use your mind powers" he ordered.

Inhaling deeply I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling the power in the corner of my mind spreading out to fill my mind entirely. Reaching out I frowned as I found that Leah and Jake were sitting in the living room cuddling on the couch, Jake feeling really confused while Leah was sitting there smugly as they talked out whether or not they could have a relationship.

Suspicious I dived into Jake's mind somehow, skimming over some memories until I found, "**Why did Leah lock her closet door while she was kissing me like that? ****She seemed to know something and was kissing me to distract me… and damn did it work, her lips were so-"**

I tore my mind away from Jake's with a gasp, shuddering at the road Jake's mind had descended down so quickly.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

I reached around him and tried the door handle, groaning as it didn't turn or open. "We're locked in" I said in explanation, grimacing as I swayed dizzily.

Seth groaned as well and leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder before yelping and jumping backwards, his back slamming into the door as he hissed in pain.

"Seth?" I asked in concern as he swayed and clutched the back of his head.

"I'm fine" Seth mumbled, pressing up against the wall to get away from me, "It's just your skin".

I stepped away from him making him sigh in relief, "You're too hot" Seth complained, "Like you're on fire or something".

I frowned at him "Are you sure?" I asked him confused, pressing my hand against my forehead. "I feel fine" I lied, not wanting to worry him.

"Are _you_ sure?" Seth asked tugging at the neck of his shirt, "You've gone really pale and you're trembling".

Frowning again I looked down at my legs, noticing that I was kinda trembling. Not that I knew why though, I just felt really dizzy.

"Clay?" Seth asked nervously, "I think you need to lay down". Before I could argue he turned around and started pounding on the door, "LEAH!" he shouted, "LEAH YOU NEED TO LET US OUT! CLAY'S GETTING WORSE!"

I let out an animalistic sounding snarl as Seth's raised voice felt like daggers stabbing into my ears.  
"Shut up!" I hissed leaning against the back of the closet trying to get my head to settle and the world to stop spinning.

"Shit" Seth muttered "I'm not going to shout for too long" he promised, "But you really need to lay down quickly".

In response I groaned and hunched over, the huge amount of pancakes I had eaten this morning violently coming back up and splashing over our shoes.

"LEAH! LEAH!" Seth screamed loudly, "NOW!"

"I'M COMING!" Leah screamed back as I heard her and Jake climbing the stairs "FUCKING CHILL SETH!"

As I rolled my eyes my knees buckled and I collapsed forward onto Seth, slamming him into the door as Leah's door was thrown open.

"Shit, shit, shit" Seth rambled trying to hold me up, "Come on Clay, you'll be fine. You promised me you'll be fine, you said you weren't dying".

I grunted back at him, trying to keep the rest of my stomach's contents from spraying onto Seth. The lock clicked and Seth swung the door open, the both of us falling out of the closet and landing side by side.

"Well it's about time you two came out of the closet" Leah said smugly as I rolled onto my side before her face twisted in horror as she took in what had happened, "Oh god-"

I cut Leah off by losing the battle and vomiting again, my body now shaking violently as I felt a burning pain start rolling through my body.

"SHIT!" Jake shouted as he shoved Leah towards the door before darting to my side and pulling Seth away from me, "Get away from him" he ordered, "He's about to phase".

I rolled back onto my back as Jake came back and lifted me up easily as I felt what felt like ice and fire warring in my body, "We need to get him to the forest" he yelled to Leah and Seth before carrying me past them as the pain surged up and things started blurring.

As my vision returned to normal I was looking up at some trees with eyesight ten times better than before. Lolling my head up I saw Jake was running into the forest with me and I could hear Leah and Seth crashing through the forest behind us.

Suddenly I couldn't hear anything and Jake was placing me down in a clearing and backing away quickly, stopping Leah and Seth from coming any closer. Rolling onto my stomach I could see my skin bubbling and rippling as my hearing came back with a vengeance, forcing me to the side so I could vomit again, shaking violently as I tried to stagger to my feet.

I made it two steps before I was forced to the ground as my body started thrashing against my will, muscles I didn't even know I had on fire as I landed on my back and arched up as a scream echoed through the forest.

Pleading mentally I forced myself to turn towards the three of them, hoping that one of them would be able to help me, only to find both Leah and Seth seizing a lot worse than I was on the ground as Jake stood there hopelessly with tears streaming down his face as he rapidly called someone on a cell phone.

The pain reached a peak inside me as I saw my arms growing like I was watching myself blow up like in those cartoons where they get stronger by blowing on their thumb. I knew my chest was growing as my shirt started stretching before tearing off as Leah let out an unholy sounding howlish scream of pain.

As my body seemingly finished upgrading me I screamed again as I started thrashing once more, the fire starting in my hands and making me watch and thrash in horror as white hair… no white fur started sprouting from my hands and surging along my body as I changed. I screamed again as I felt my bones snapping and reforming, my face slowly transforming into long and narrow with a white furry muzzle showing up in my line of sight.

Finally I collapsed fully to the ground as a soothing coldness gently settled across my body as I stared at my very visible canine nose and the white paws in front of me.

I whimpered as I heard more screaming coming from Leah and Seth and I tried to climb to my feet but I fell back to the ground as my body protested the movement. Ignoring my body I crawled towards where I could see Leah and Seth going through the same thing I had just finished, not sure which one to go to.

The presence of a huge red-brown wolf made me hesitate before it went straight to Leah, **"Go check on Seth, I've got Leah"** Jake's voice ordered, making my eyes widen as I realised it was Jake in his wolf form.

Shaking my head in confusion I staggered to my feet and managed to make it to Seth's side before I collapsed again, just in time to see Seth growing sandy brown fur as he thrashed into a wolf I had seen repetitively in my dreams.

"**Jake?"** Sam's voice asked sounding confused **"You there?"**

"**I'm here Sam"** Jake replied **"What's going on? Why couldn't I hear you?"**

"**Guys?"** Quil's voice called **"There's something wrong with the Pack Mind"**.

I whimpered as Seth finished his transformation, Wolf-Seth whimpering back to me as I crawled over and nudged at him with my muzzle before resting it on his back as he trembled.

"**You said they were Phasing?"** Sam asked awkwardly, **"How far along are they? I can't hear any of them yet"**.

"**HOLY FUCK!"** Leah's voice screamed **"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME! CLAY IS JUST CRAZY AND I'M NOT A HUGE FUCKING WOLF!"**

"**Leah?" **Sam's voice asked sounding confused **"What the hell?"**

"**Seth and Clay phased too" **Jake piped up.

"**Uh guys?" **Embry's voice called **"Can you hear me now?"**

"**I can"** Jared's voice said.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" **Leah demanded **"WHY CAN I HEAR YOU ALL IN MY HEAD? AND WHY THE FUCK AM I A WOLF?"**

The other voices all agreed making Embry let out a woop. **"You have to think about saying it"** he explained, **"It's like we no longer share everything we think about, like we have some kind of shield around our minds now"**.

"**Embry, did you hear what I just thought?"** Paul's voice asked smugly.

"**I didn't hear anything"** Embry denied.

"**Good, it means it worked"** Paul said as a hulking black wolf burst into the clearing, followed quickly by a dark brown wolf and a chocolate coloured wolf.

"**Shit, nice fur"** Quil blurted as my mind instantly identified the three wolves as Sam, Jared, and Quil.

"**I'm not dreaming am I?"** Seth's voice asked softly.

**I don't think so, my dream-vision things are generally a lot foggier **I corrected **I think that this is either real life or I'm hallucinating**.

"**You're not hallucinating Clayton"** Sam corrected as he checked on Leah before padding over to us, **"You phased, you're a werewolf now"**.

"**NO!"** Leah screamed **"WEREWOLVES DON'T EXIST! CLAY MIGHT BE A FUCKING PSYCHIC BUT HE'S WRONG ABOUT THIS! WE'RE NOT BLOODING WEREWOLVES!"**

"**Leah" **Jake said gently as the silvery-grey Wolf-Leah scrambled to her feet.

"**WHAT?"** Leah demanded as she turned to face Jake before warmth flooded her mind and she froze.

"**And another one Imprints"** Paul said as a dark silver wolf stepped into the clearing, **"When's my turn?"**

"**Well since the rest of us are dudes you'll have to wait until a cute chick comes around"** Quil said apologetically **"I hear Jake's sister is coming to visit in a couple of weeks" **he added smugly.

"**Dude I'll kill you if you even think about it"** Jake muttered absently.

"**Lemme guess, Clay's the white wolf? Only he has eyes that blue"** Embry said coldly as he joined us as well.

"**This is so totally AWESOME!"** Seth exclaimed as he jumped to his feed and dislodged my head making me grunt as Seth started bouncing around the clearing excitedly.

"**God it's like he's on crack"** Embry muttered darkly.

**Dude back off** I snapped as I cautiously stood myself, taking a few trial steps as I glanced over to see Jake and Leah just lying in front of each other with their noses almost touching, their voices gently murmuring to each other barely audible above the rest of the voices.

"**Clay, Embry, be civil" **Sam ordered from where he was standing talking to someone.

"**Whatever Sam"** Embry snapped.

**So I'm guessing becoming a werewolf makes you a douchebag? **I asked innocently **Because the Embry I knew seems to have had a major personality change**.

"**Clay!"** Sam scolded **"Drop it, you don't understand"**.

**What's to understand?** I asked rhetorically **Embry's now a douche, I thought that was pretty simple**.

"**Embry's Imprint didn't work out too well"** Sam growled, both verbally and mentally **"So apologize and drop it now!"**

I ignored Sam and started to trot around the clearing, picking up speed as I got used to being on four legs instead of just two.

"**Clayton I wasn't asking"** Sam snapped **"Apologize now!"**

Instantly the Pack Link went quiet as everyone waited to see what would happen. Deciding to just be a dick I continued ignoring Sam and probing mentally at the 'shield' I could feel around most of my thoughts.

"_**CLAYTON"**_ Sam snarled out, his voice sounding echoey _**"APOLOGIZE NOW!"**_

I grimaced as I felt something else controlling my body as I turned to face the Embry-Wolf. Panicking I threw my mind at the shield and felt it grow to cover me entirely as my eyes raised on their own accord to meet Embry's hopeful eyes.

And within the confines of my mental shield, one look into Embry's brown eyes made my entire world promptly explode.


	7. Visions

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

"_Hey Embry!"_

_Embry looked up to see his best friend Quil dragging his Mom towards him. "Hi Quil" the shy boy mumbled back as Quil reached him._

"_Hello Embry" Quil's Mom greeted, "And hello Tiffany, your hair is looking amazing today"._

"_Quil, Joy" his Mom said with a smile, "It's good to know that my Embry will be in good hands"._

_Quil's Mom smile at him, "I've been teaching at the kindergarten for years now, I promise that Embry will be well looked after"._

_Embry fidgeted, unsure about whether or not he still wanted to go to kindergarten now._

"_Come on Em" Quil called, pulling Embry through gates to the kindergarten, "Hey! It's Jacob!" Quil exclaimed excitedly, "Jake!"_

_Embry let himself be dragged over to where a black haired boy was building a sand castle in the sandpit, a smaller black-brown haired boy sitting there reading a book._

"_Jake!" Quil called as they reached the sandpit, making the bigger boy look up and grin at the sight of them._

"_Hey Quil!" 'Jake' said happily, "You wanna build a castle with us?"_

_Embry glanced at the smaller boy, noticing that the 'us' must have just been Jake's imagination since the boy hadn't even noticed they were there._

_Embry squeaked as he was suddenly pulled into the sand by Quil, "Oh and this is Embry, he lives near me" Quil added._

"_Oh, hey Embry" Jake chirped with a grin, "You can help"._

"_Hi Jake" Embry mumbled back as Jake and Quil started building in the sand._

_Awkwardly Embry looked around, spotting the other boy still sitting there with his nose in a book. After a moment of thinking Embry stood and moved over to sit next to him, happy to sit in silence instead of playing with the loud Quil and Jake._

"_Hi" a voice said softly making him glance over to see the boy watching him._

"_Uh hi" Embry replied nervously._

"_I'm Clay" the boy introduced._

"_Embry, I'm Quil's friend" he explained._

_Clay's eyebrow shot up and he turned to give the happily playing Quil and Jake a knowing look, "Sure you are" he agreed unbelieving._

"_It's okay" Clay added when Embry looked down at the sand, blushing, "They're just like that. You can be my friend"._

_Embry's head snapped up, staring at Clay looking for any sign of a joke. When he didn't find it he sent Clay a small smile._

_Smiling back at him Clay sat up and pulled his bag away from where he was leaning against it. Pulling a book out, he handed it to Embry with an uncertain smile. Embry took one glance at the book and grinned, "I love Dr Seuss" he said._

Colours swirled in my mind as came down from the vision.

I yelped my legs slipped out from underneath my body and my jaw slammed into the ground, blood filling my mouth as I bit my tongue.

Shaking my head I whimpered as the shield around my mind collapsed and pain flooded me, forcing me to curl into a ball as I faintly heard the cries of the other wolves.

Sam's black wolf was in my face seconds later and I felt him rolling me over, eyes that I never knew I had even closed snapped open at his touch and seconds later I met Sam's eyes.

I yelped as pain flared through my mind and I was sucked into another vision.

"_Are you ready to see your cousin Sam?"_

_A four year old Sam nodded rapidly, jumping up and down in spot. "Is it a boy?" Sam blurted hopefully, "Or is it a girl?" he asked with a disgusted look._

_His Dad chuckled as he crouched down to pick up his son, "Why don't we go find out?" he asked innocently._

"_Hurry Daddy!" Sam ordered, twisting around in his arms._

_Sam looked around wondering where he would find his new little cousin as his Dad carried him down the hallway._

_Sam stilled suddenly, twisting so his face was buried into his father's neck as his mind raced._

"_Daddy?" he asked softly, "What if he doesn't like me?"_

_His Dad slowed to a stop, "What makes you ask that Sammy?" he asked looking confused, "Of course he's going to like you! You're his big cousin, you're always going to be there for him and protect him remember?"_

_Sam shifted nervously, "But what if he doesn't?" he exclaimed, "Or what if he's a girl?"_

_His Dad laughed, "Sammy I promise you that Clayton is going to adore you" he insisted._

"_Clayton?" Sam echoed, rolling the strange name around his mouth._

"_That's what Auntie Beth and Uncle Tom named your cousin" Dad explained, "Just like Mommy and I named you Samuel"._

"_But I'm Sammy" Sam corrected proudly with a raised eyebrow._

"_And your cousin will be Clay" Dad confirmed, "Adults give their children big names on purpose, it means when we shorten Samuel to Sammy or Clayton to Clay that we love you so much we can't say your whole name so we have to get it out quickly"._

_Sam giggled as his Dad finished speaking and started to tickle him._

"_Now are you ready to go meet Clayton?" Dad asked slowly._

_Sam bit his lip, looking at the door they had stopped in front of, he could do this._

_No, What if his cousin didn't like him?_

_No, Daddy had promised him that Clayton would love him._

_No, Sam was going to call him Clay instead of Clayton because he loved him more than anyone else._

_Looking at up Dad Sam nodded curtly, Dad smiling at him as he reached out to knock on the door before opening it._

_Sam stretched his neck out as they entered the room to see Auntie Beth lying in a bed while Uncle Tom stood next to her, looking down at the bundle in her arms._

"_Hey Sammy" Uncle Tom said with a smile, "Are you ready to say hello to your little cousin?"_

_Sam nodded rapidly again ignoring how Uncle Tom chuckled as Dad carried him closer._

"_Come on Sammy" Aunt Beth said weakly, patting the bed beside her for him to sit beside her._

_As Dad put him down Sam obediently climbed onto the bed, sitting beside his Aunt as he peered into the bundle, head jerking back at the sight of dark blue eyes blinking up at him._

_Hesitantly he leaned forward again to look at his cousin, beaming down at the baby in his Aunt's arms._

_Nervously he reached out and gently touched the small hand grasping the edge of the blanket wrapped around him. He jumped as the hand suddenly snapped around his finger, not having seen the baby move._

_Once again Sam ignored the chuckling of his Dad and Auntie and Uncle as he stared down at the baby, a small smile forming on his face as the baby's eyes locked onto his face._

"_Hello Clay" he said politely, "I'm Sam, and I'm going to be the best big cousin ever"_

Once again colours swirled in my mind as I became aware of Sam collapsing beside me, voices screaming through the Pack Mind.

My eyes drifted shut as the colours just combined into black and I let go of consciousness.

* * *

"**-hungry it feels like it's been years since I ate. I wonder if that's part of being a werewolf. OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME! Clay moved… no he WAIT… no is he smiling? Why is he smiling? He's been unconscious for an entire day, what's to smile about? Maybe he's dreaming again? Oh god I hope he makes those sounds again! He was so cute! He even twitched like a puppy, he looked like he was trying to run I just wanted to scratch behind his ears to see if he wagged his tail… he he tail… OH GOD I HAVE A TAIL! Would it be totally weird if I tried to chase it? I've always wondered why dogs loved chasing their tails so much. OOO! Maybe I can ask Mom for a squeaky toy! She always said 'No' before whenever I asked for one. "Seth, did you turn into a dog when I wasn't looking? No? Then you're not getting a squeaky toy", pfft! Well guess what Mom, I DID turn into a dog when you weren't looking! And not just any dog but a huge fucking wolf! And this wolf wants his squeaky toy!"**

I couldn't stop the snort that burst from my lips as I failed to keep my composure after waking up to hearing Seth's thoughts going around his mind like a dog chasing a squirrel around the yard.

Note to self, find a squirrel and set Seth on it just to see what he does.

"CLAY!" Seth exclaimed, leaping onto me making grunt as I finally cracked my eyes open.

Seth shifted so he was sitting on top of me, beaming down at me as I stuck my tongue out at him before our eyes met.

The air was knocked out of me suddenly, as Seth's every feature was suddenly enhanced and the light from the window behind him made him glow like an angel. God, I know I often teased Seth about being 'beautiful' instead of being roguishly handsome like me (And Jake, but Jake has to keep admitting that I'm better looking than him until he manages to win one of our wrestling contests), but how could I not notice that Seth's beauty was what made him Seth? His hair looked so silky, like his skin which I knew was like super soft, and even though he was smaller than me he was lean and fit instead of just skinny like most 15 year olds normally are, like I know I was last year.

Absently I opened my mind to see if he thought of me the same way and found myself drowning in Seth's thoughts.

My eyes widened as reality snapped back down around me and I shoved Seth off me and threw myself off my bed, scrambling into the hallway and past the shocked Sam as I dove into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time to bring up the contents of my stomach.

"Clay?" Sam blurted, concern filling his voice as I threw up again. **"None of the others did anything like this"** began until I slammed my mind shut again, blocking out the hurt thoughts from Seth and the worried ones from Sam.

What the fuck was wrong with me? First I'm going around reading people's minds and then I'm turning into a giant wolf!

Then as if my life isn't fucked up enough the first thing I want to do when I wake up is to lock Seth in my room and mark him as mine. My own fucking brother!

Well actually we're not related, he's only my brother in heart.

NO! Seth is my little brother, that's it, end of story.

I threw up as I realised what had happened. I had imprinted on Seth, my little brother!

Oh god, LEAH'S LITTLE BROTHER. She was going to kill me!

BROTHER! I had imprinted on a DUDE!

"Clay?" Sam's voice asked softly as a cool hand was placed on my shoulder.

I threw up again.

Sam sat down next to me, reaching out and pulling me against him as he made comforting noises and combed his hand through my hair the same way he had when Mom had died when I was ten.

"I'm so sorry Clay" Sam whispered, "I didn't remember first meeting you until you reminded me yesterday, but I've definitely failed you as a big cousin. Sammy is sorry".

I leaned against him as I realised I was crying. God could my life get any worse right now?

Apparently so, I can sense the rest of the Pack hanging around the open door and watching. Lovely, now they all know that Clayton freaked out and cried.

"Come on Clay" Sam said gently, "You need to get dressed and come get something to eat, and then we need to talk about this".


	8. Explanation

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

_**Go back and re-read Chapter 7! The Author's Note has been replaced with the actual Chaper!**_

* * *

It was simple.

I just wouldn't look up.

If I didn't look up then I wouldn't see Seth.

And if I didn't see Seth then I wouldn't see his eyes.

And if I didn't see Seth's eyes then I wouldn't see the hurt and adoration in them that I could sense radiating from the other teen… werewolf.

And if I didn't see the emotions in his eyes as he stared at me then I could pretend that I didn't imprint on him and vice versa.

Sam cleared his throat and I froze in fear. He didn't know did he? Seth didn't tell him did he? Fuck what am I going to do? I can't be Seth's imprint and Sam will force me to acknowledge it and then he'll tell the others and then Leah will kill me and Jake will help her because she's his imprint and then-

"You're moving" Sam said simply, "Your father hasn't been home in weeks and I don't want you alone anymore with your habit of passing out".

Forgetting my previous rule my head snapped up and I stared at Sam, "Like hell I am" I snapped, "I've got a home thanks".

Sam's eyebrow rose, "I wouldn't go as far as to call that place a home" he countered, "There's a reason Sue or Billy usually insisted you spend the night".

I fidgeted, knowing that unfortunately Sam was telling the truth. "I've been saving up" I said dismissively, "I was going to start making some renovations, fix it up some".

"Liar" Sam said bluntly, watching me unblinkingly. "The door handle broke off" Sam deadpanned, "Jake had to break the door down to get in yesterday".

I winced twice, "Great, thanks" I muttered, "Because I really needed to add a broken door to the list".

"Does that list include how your toilet doesn't flush?" Sam asked slowly, "Or how you don't have hot water?"

"You have to jiggle the button thing a bit" I corrected, "And it takes a while to heat up".

"Not anymore" Sam snorted, "The pipe cracked when I was there yesterday to check it out".

I sighed and sagged down a bit, "I'm not moving out" I argued, "It's my house and I'm staying there".

"So Beth _did_ will the house to you" Sam realised, "I thought she had but I wasn't sure. Where's Thomas?"

"Working" I snapped.

My father was a truck driver, meaning he spent weeks away from home and I got bitter.

"He's always working" Sam growled.

"Yeah well I haven't been able to find a proper job since Jameson's shut down and there's no work in the Res for him so he needs to" I growled.

Emily stormed over slamming a plate of biscuits **{Apparently Americans call scones 'biscuits'. You weirdos}** down on the table the entire Pack was gathered at. "You're moving in with us" she declared, "And if you even think about arguing I will not be responsible for Sam kidnapping you out of your bed like he is most likely planning on doing right now!"

Slowly I opened my mind, reaching for Sam's only to discover that Sam was indeed coming up with ways to make sure I didn't wake up during the trip.

Pulling my mind back in I glared at Sam and opened my mouth to argue with Emily. I spluttered as Emily just shoved a biscuit in my mouth with a dark glare. "You're moving in with us" she growled.

Cowering back from her I glanced around hopefully, only Leah meeting my eyes with a look of amusement on her face as everyone else averted their eyes, even Seth whose eyes hadn't left me since we sat down.

"I'll start packing" I mumbled as I pulled the biscuit out of my mouth.

Emily nodded, changing from the dangerous demon that had just growled at me to a happy woman who hummed as she skipped back to the stove.

"Thanks for the help guys" I muttered, "Some Pack you are".

"Shut up and eat your biscuit" Leah deadpanned making me scowl at her as I obeyed.

"See Leah?" Emily asked as she brought two more plates of biscuits to the table, "Just like a real dog you just need to use a firm hand on them". Emily paused, "On that note I wonder if a spray bottle would work" she mumbled to herself.

"Why don't you sit down honey" Sam blurted with a horrified look on his face as he scrambled to his feet, gently grabbing Emily and pushing her into the only spare seat, "You've been running around all morning, I'll bring the rest of the food over".

As Sam hurried towards the remaining plates of food Emily gave Leah an over the top wink that we all saw. Sam returned to the table as I exchanged a nervous look with Embry who was sitting to my left.

When nobody moved to grab any food I slowly looked around, watching as everyone stared at Emily expectantly.

"Well?" Emily asked, "Dig in".

Almost instantly the other guys were scrambling for foot and my jaw dropped, "Oh my god we _are_ dogs" I blurted in shock. "And you're some kind of dog whisperer" I added to Emily, Leah nodding in agreement.

Emily smirked smugly at me as I turned back to watch them wolfing, no pun intended… okay maybe a little bit, down the biscuits like they hadn't eaten in years.

"You might want to grab some before they all go" Emily warned spurring me into action, "Just be careful where your hands go, I've heard them growling at each other because their hands are too close to another's food".

"Bloody hell" I mumbled before sinking my teeth into a biscuit, "At least the food is good" I muttered before allowing myself to dig into the food like the rest of the Pack with a shrug.

Emily's smirk grew as she daintily began to eat her own food which Sam had put on her plate for her before even feeding himself.

* * *

After breakfast, during which I was sure I ate more than I've ever eaten before in my life, most of the Pack just seemed to migrate out of the house one by one.

"Sam, dishes" Emily said as she stood and grabbed Leah's arm, leading her towards the living room.

Sam didn't even sigh as he stood up and pointed at Seth and I, gesturing towards the kitchen as he started picking up the plates.

With a shrug I stood and started helping Sam and Jacob clear up.

"Jake?" Sam asked simply, causing Jake to jerk his head towards the living room, where we could see through the arch to Emily and Leah sitting on the couch talking softly.

Sam nodded in understanding and led us to the kitchen where he and Jacob turned on the two sinks and started prepping dishwater, "You two are on drying" he ordered Seth and I, "Dish cloths are in there".

Obediently I opened the cabinet Sam was pointing to and handed a cloth to Seth, avoiding both his eyes and thinking about how warm his hand was when we brushed fingers.

As we started on the dishes I let myself fall into the dull monotony of the chore, letting my mind wander back to my imprint on Seth just this morning.

Not knowing how Seth was reacting to this only making it harder too. I knew he had been watching me before breakfast, but why was he watching me? Was he thinking about what had happened too or had he already accepted the part of his mind that was telling him to claim his imprint.

Well I know the wolfish consciousness in the corner of my mind was telling me that, I didn't know if Seth's did the same. Seth wasn't telepathic after all, so who knew if his mind reacted like mine did.

Shit it was tempting to just 'open' my mind up again and dive into Seth's mind. But whenever I began to seriously contemplate it I couldn't help but hear Seth's voice saying 'With great power comes great responsibility' and I feel like Seth would be disappointed in me for abusing my 'gift' like that.

I blinked as I realised that we had already finished and I just copied everyone else as they moved back to the table and sat down.

"Alright Clay" Sam began, "Leah and Seth have already had this talk so it's just you left".

"I already know about sex" I blurted, "I had to sit through Thomas giving me two of these talks and the yearly ones at school".

Jake sniggered as Seth blushed. Sam just rolled his eyes, "Seth said pretty much the same thing" he muttered, "This isn't the sex talk, this is the wolf talk" he explained, "I assure you there are no disgusting diagrams or demonstrations".

My eyebrows shot up as I stared at Sam, "You had demonstrations at your sex talk?" I asked innocently.

Sam sighed, "Seth said that too" he muttered, making eyes flick to the blushing teenager.

Huh, Seth was really cute when he blushed like that.

"Anyway" Sam said, thankfully directing my attention back to him. "Leah and Seth have already said that you told them what their father told you about werewolves" he explained, "Which is good because I don't have to deal with a blubbering mess telling me that werewolves don't exist, do I Jacob?"

Jake scowled and glared at Sam as he smirked. "As a werewolf you'll find that your appetite has at least doubled" Sam began, "Something you have already noticed no doubt. You'll find you're stronger, faster, quicker than you were before in addition to enhanced senses. You'll heal rapidly in both human and animal forms and in animal form".

I just nodded obediently, knowing I would forget most of this and keep startling myself when I break things or accidently change.

"You're going to have to be extremely careful Clay" Sam ordered, "If you get into a situation where you know you're going to get angry you need to leave immediately. Anger is the trigger for phasing so you can't let yourself get angry, especially not around people".

Sam looked pained as he glanced towards the living room, "I'm a good example of that" he admitted softly. "I'm sure you noticed the scars on Emily's face?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, having heard about them around the Res already.

"I lost my temper" Sam explained sadly, "She was too close to me and I phased, one of my paws hit her in the face and cut her open. She says she forgives me but I know she shouldn't".

Jake's hand on his arm pulled Sam back to himself as he shook his head to clear it.

"There's not much else to talk about really" Sam said slowly, "Usually you would need to be careful in wolf form since the Pack Mind picks up anything you think of, even briefly. But for some reason that's changed".

I tried my best to sit still as the three of them stared at me expectantly.

"Funny how it changed really" Sam added, tilting his head as he watched me.

"Almost curious" he tried.

I just blinked at him innocently, not actually having any idea what he was saying or trying to imply.

Sam sighed as my confusion became apparent, "I think we need to talk Clay" he admitted, "About why Seth, Leah, and Jake all seem to think that your so-called telepathy is the reason the Pack Mind changed".

"I'm not telepathic" I denied.

"You were reading my thoughts" Jake blurted as Seth rolled his eyes.

"No, I wasn't just reading your thoughts. I could only read the thoughts of you, Leah, and Seth. All members of the Pack. I was just accessing the Pack Mind a little early that's all" I corrected, "It makes ten times more sense than me actually being telepathic".

"Alright then" Sam agreed, "What am I thinking?" he asked slowly, "We need to make sure you're still connected to us even though your change went a bit funny towards the end there".

Shrugging I opened my mind and directed it towards Sam. **"If you're hearing this nod. If you're hearing this nod. If you're hearing this-" **I nodded to Sam and he nodded back **"We can only access the Pack Mind in wolf form Clay, you're a telepath"**.

"No I'm not" I corrected, "You said yourself my change went funny, maybe I'm just able to access the Pack Mind in human form as well".

"What are they thinking?" Sam asked as I closed my mind, gesturing towards Emily and Leah.

I sighed and opened my mind again, briefly scanning over their thoughts as they gossiped and got to know each other since their old friendship broke down after Sam dumped Leah for Emily.

"Leah feels like Emily forgave her too quickly" I reported, "She hates how she hated you since she now knows what it feels like to imprint on someone and is planning on apologizing to you soon. Emily however is basically singing in her head because she's so happy to have her best friend and cousin back with her. And now she's curious as to why you're all watching her and wants Sam to go pick up some more milk since she's running out".

"You're telepathic" Sam confirmed, "Emily isn't a werewolf and as such isn't part of the Pack Mind".

"Well fuck" I deadpanned.


	9. Sam

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

I looked around my bedroom slowly, hating how I was actually going to miss this place.

Then again I did grow up here, most of it happily with my parents. Then when I was nine Mom got sick, getting worse and worse until the week after I turned ten she passed away in her sleep at the hospital all alone.

My father hung around for three months afterwards before quitting his job and getting a truck licence and driving off. At first I couldn't wait to have him coming home at the end of the week, then as I grew older he would stay away longer and I would look forward to him leaving.

In turn without a father figure after his own father buggered off Sam became a bit colder towards me, changing from favourite cousin to just cousin.

Then two years ago he vanished for a couple of weeks and when he comes back he refused to even look at me, pushing past me in the streets. At least I know why now though, the whole werewolf thing leaves me unable to blame him fully unfortunately.

"I know you don't want to" Sam said from the doorway, "But moving out of this place is for your own good".

I huffed and left the room, brushing past a sighing Sam as I stalked into the small kitchen that was barely big enough to two people let alone two buff (Jake's word, not mine) werewolves. Opening a cabinet I grabbed a glass and headed towards the sink, turning the tap on and when no water came out absently slamming my fist down beside the tap making it splutter to life.

"You know" Sam began, once again standing in the doorway, "Once you graduate, get a job. You _could_ renovate this place".

I didn't reply as I filled my glass, taking a couple of long draughts as I ignored the taste of iron in the water.

"This place has a lot of potential" Sam continued, "Maybe one day you and Seth could live here".

My hand flexed on reflex and the glass shattered in my hand, water splashing down my front as my jaw clenched.

"He told Leah" Sam said slowly, "Leah convinced him to come to me about it".

I glared at the bleeding cut in my palm, reaching up to tug it out, the flesh healing rapidly the moment it was clear too.

"I'm not happy with it" Sam admitted, "But after you looked into my eyes yesterday and we shared that memory I went to visit Mom, looked through my old school things. I made a promise to protect and love you no matter what Clayton and I plan on keeping it, even if I have been doing a terrible job of it recently. You're my little cousin no matter what".

"Save the sentiment" I snapped turning to glare at him, "Yeah, I imprinted on Seth, it doesn't mean anything".

"Seth imprinted on you as well" Sam reminded me, "And it means you're soulmates. You're perfect for each other, destined to be together. You won't even be able to get it up for someone else, trust me I tried after I imprinted on Emily".

"I'm not gay" I growled.

"You don't have to be" Sam said dismissively, "You're straight, it's just Seth".

"No" I argued, "I'm not gay".

"Do you think Jacob is attractive?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Ew no" I spat, shaking my head quickly, "It's disgusting to even _try_ think of him like that".

"What about Paul?" Sam asked, "Embry? Quil? Jared?"

"No" I snapped.

"What about Emily?" Sam asked.

I felt my cheeks flushing as a flicker of fear flashed through me. Of course Sam would know about my crush on his fiancé. Or at least my old crush on his fiancé, it seemed I couldn't care less now.

"Leah told me that too" Sam added, "She said you couldn't be gay because you had a crush on Emily. So yeah, you're attracted to girls".

"Thank you" I muttered wanting to change the subject.

"But what if Emily was naked?" Sam pressed, "Begging for you, but Seth was sitting on the couch next to you fully clothed just calmly holding your hand".

"Fuck you" I snapped, turning my back on him as I knelt down to start picking up the shards of glass.

"You're not gay" Sam assured me, "It's just Seth".

"Thanks Doctor Phil" I spat as I stood and threw the shards into the sink, turning off the tap and slamming my fist next to it when the water didn't turn off straight away.

"Emily said she was going to bring some cardboard boxes" Sam said changing the subject, "We have a basement, well it's more of a small room downstairs that we use for storage. If you want we can pack up most of your stuff and put it down there, if you do ever want to fix it up".

"Do it" I confirmed without having to think about it. This place had been in Mom's family for a couple of generations meaning the mortgage was paid off fully, and if I wasn't living here I could just turn off the utilities and keep the money for bills in the trust fund thing Mom set up for the house and actually spend the twenty I get weekly for my allowance on myself instead of having to save it up in case a bill spikes.

"Is there anything you want to sell?" Sam asked carefully.

"Maybe some of the furniture" I admitted, "Last time Thomas was even in the Res he stayed in a hotel, even he wouldn't live here".

"You could put the money towards getting a licence, help Jake fix up a car and you'd be set" Sam suggested.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. Silently I pulled some plastic bags out of a drawer and headed back to my room, just shovelling my clothes into them.

"Maybe you could get some new clothes too" Sam muttered as he started to help me, sneering at some of the more torn shirts, "And throw this one away" he ordered holding one up, "Your imprint might be a dude but seriously?"

I grimaced, "It's supposed to be white" I corrected, "I got a cheap red shirt and the dye bled out, turned almost all my white clothes pink. That one just refuses to change back when I bleach it".

Sam snorted and shoved it into a back, "Emily can help with that" he said dismissively, "The last time I tried to do laundry for her I ended up with a flaming washing machine and a rash".

"By flaming" I began hesitantly.

"Whoosh" Sam exclaimed miming something catching on fire, "I was in the dog house for a week, figuratively" he added quickly, "I don't actually have to sleep in a dog house".

"I bet Seth would love a dog house" I mumbled without thinking. "Uh" I said as Sam turned with a raised eyebrow, "He loves chasing his tail and squeaky toys" I explained, "It's a safe bet he'll find a dog house awesome too".

Sam rolled his eyes, "Seth is too cute" he said slowly, "Puppy cute" he clarified as my eyes narrowed at him coldly. "Yesterday when I took him and Leah for a run he actually chased a butterfly and ran around with a stick".

I chuckled, not having any trouble imaging my Seth doing that. I stiffened instantly. "MY Seth?" I blurted in shock.

"You're getting possessive" Sam said simply, "Once you know that your imprint is willing to have a relationship with you you're going to get more and more possessive until you claim him" he explained. "Claim doesn't mean sex" he assured me when I felt my checks flaming up, "Emily had hickies for weeks after we started dating. If you don't address this with Seth soon you're going to lose control and snog him senseless before giving him so many hickies people will think he's sunburnt".

I turned my back on him as my flush deepened, hearing him chuckle as I went to my closet and started searching it for my old school bags. Finding them I threw them on my bed and just started putting as much as I could into them, not actually having many personal things to put into them.

A car made me hesitate and look up. "That'll be Emily" Sam explained, "I'm going to take your clothes straight to the car and put them in the backseat, put your things in there as well. When we're done here we'll head into the forest and I'll help you get used to your paws".

I nodded in understanding as I picked up my things and followed Sam through the small house, unable to help thinking that this place would be a great place for Seth and I once it was done up.

* * *

"I have to what?" I exclaimed.

Sam tried to hide his amusement, "You have to strip off" he repeated, "You can't phase with clothes on or they'll tear just like they did during your first change".

I shifted uncomfortably, "Okay I can understand why but still" I muttered.

Sam sighed, "I have no interest in seeing you naked Clay" he assured me.

"Well besides professional instinct" Jacob piped up "I was really uncomfortable about taking my clothes off the first couple of times because it felt like they each were holding a measuring tape against my-"

"Jake!" Sam interrupted, making Jake blush and mumble something softly.

Jacob's comment only made me more uncomfortable about taking my clothes off in front of him.

"What are you afraid of Clay?" Sam asked me slowly, "Taking your pants off in front of the Pack isn't any different than getting changed in the locker rooms at school".

"Who gets naked in the locker rooms" Jacob asked confused, "I mean seriously?"

Sam hesitated, "Fair enough" he agreed, "But unless you want to go through multiple pairs of underwear in a day then you're going to have to get used to it".

"You're so good at motivational speeches" I muttered as Sam pulled something from his pocket and threw it to me.

I caught the cord and blinked at Sam in confusion. Sam sighed again, "Tie your pants to your leg" he explained, "So when you phase back your pants will be there for you to put on straight away".

"How?" I asked slowly, "I would have to tie it loose enough so that when I phased it didn't tear".

"Tie it to your calf" Sam instructed, "When you phase it'll slip down to your ankle".

"But I have skinny calves" I argued.

"Clay!" Sam exclaimed, "Strip! Now!"

"Be gentle with me, it's my first time" I said innocently making Sam groan and face palm as Jacob burst into laughter.

"Goddammit!" Sam yelled, "Do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Yes" I deadpanned as I pulled my shirt off and handed it to the chuckling Jacob.

Sam sighed, "Just do it" he ordered.

Rolling my eyes I unbuttoned my jeans before hesitantly. Taking a deep breath for some reason I pulled them down and stepped out of them, standing there awkwardly in my boxers.

"Come on Clay, just don't think about it" Jacob said slowly.

"You just want to see me naked don't you?" I asked accusingly as I took the shorts Jacob was holding out to me.

Jacob shrugged, "I need to know if I have something to be worried about" he said dismissively, "Quil and Jared will try make you stand still so they can size you up though so you're lucky it's only me".

I nodded for a moment before freezing. How the hell was I going to survive both stripping off in front of Seth as well as watching him strip off in front of me? I didn't have to be gay to know that the idea of a naked Seth would make me react in _really_ embarrassing ways.

"Who are you thinking about?" Jake asked suddenly, "You're blushing".

"Shut up" I muttered before inhaling again and shoving down my boxers.

God I hated being a werewolf all of a sudden, why can't we be like those animagus things on Harry Potter? At least then I wouldn't have to strip off


	10. Patrol

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

"Clay, I put your things in your room for you" Emily said as I entered the house uncertainly.

"Oh, you didn't have to" I said awkwardly, "I was going to throw most of it away anyway" I admitted.

"Clay" Sam called as he stepped into the house, "I know you're uncomfortable with the idea, but I want you to try not wear a shirt all the time. It'll help you get used to the idea of phasing naked".

I grimaced, "Can't I just wear a singlet and tie that to my leg as well?" I asked hopefully.

Sam shrugged, "You could I guess" he admitted, "But do you wear a shirt when swimming?"

"No" I admitted, "What's your point?"

"It's the same idea" Sam explained, "It's not like you're walking around shirtless all the time, just whenever you're with the boys, er Pack" he corrected, likely remembering Leah. "Besides, the others would probably laugh at you when even Seth doesn't wear a shirt anymore" he added, making my jaw clench.

Bastard. Of course he would know that bringing Seth into this would make me do it.

"How did he do?" Emily asked curiously, looking up from her book to watch us.

I rolled my eyes as Sam pushed me down onto the couch before throwing himself down onto the other side. "He's not that bad" Sam admitted, "Once he realised that the white thing was his tail at least".

I blushed and shifted uncomfortably as Emily laughed, "So you're a white wolf then?" she inquired.

"The only one in the Pack" Sam confirmed with a note of pride in his voice, "And he has dark blue eyes, unlike the brown ones the rest of us have".

Emily looked confused, "Does that actually mean anything?" she asked slowly "Or is it just a cosmetic difference?"

"Just cosmetic" Sam said with a shrug, "I mean Leah and Paul are silver-grey colours and that has no relation to their human looks".

"I know Embry's jealous though" Sam added with a grin, "He hoped he would be a white wolf".

"Embry's a bit of a douche" I corrected.

"I told you yesterday" Sam reminded me, "Embry's Imprint didn't go too well".

"Embry's Imprint is Isabella Swan" I snapped, "The only thing stopping him from doing anything is that she used to date a vampire".

Sam's eyebrows shot up in shock and I blinked at him slowly, "I have no idea how I knew that" I admitted slowly.

"You didn't read his mind did you?" Sam asked hesitantly, obviously uncertain about the whole telepathy thing.

"Wait, werewolves can do that?" Emily asked in confusion.

"No" Sam denied simply, "But Clay can access the Pack Mind at any time" he explained, sticking to the story we had agreed on while packing up the house.

"Oh" Emily said, sounding a little relieved and making me hide my wince.

"I've read Leah's, Jake's, Seth's and your minds. I haven't read Embry's, consciously at least" I added, "I may have heard it while I was focusing on someone else" I admitted.

Sam nodded slowly, "Maybe" he agreed before checking the clock, "I'm going to go see Billy about this anyway" he decided. "You have patrol in thirty with Embry and Jared, just follow their instructions and memorise the route" he instructed.

I nodded as Sam stood and headed towards his and Emily's bedroom, feeling nervous about anyone else finding out about my 'gift'.

I honestly wanted no one else to find out about it. Jake wouldn't even have been known if Seth hadn't told him, I could have easily brushed it off as just knowing Jacob for so long. Then the three of them had to go and tell Sam, and now it was completely out of my control.

And what was happening about those two memories I saw with Embry and Sam? No one had said anything about them since I woke up, maybe it was just a mixture of my telepathy and the Pack Mind?

Shaking my head I stood and silently left the room, heading straight for the door and towards the forest, grateful that Sam's place was surrounded by it. I looked around to see if anyone was watching before stepping behind a tree and dropping my shorts, quickly tying them to my leg and kneeling.

After around a minute of prodding at the 'wolf' in the corner of my mind I could feel the pain and heat shooting through my unaccustomed body as fur burst through my skin.

Hesitantly I stood up, checking to see if my shield surrounded my thoughts before I allowed myself to stretch awkwardly.

"Clay?" Emily's voice called out, "Can you come out here please? I want to see your wolf".

Nervously I shifted in place before trotting out of the forest and into the clearing Sam's house was in, Emily's eyes widening as she caught sight of me.

"Blood stains are going to be a bitch" Emily blurted before covering her mouth looking embarrassed, "Well that was morbid" she muttered raising a camera and taking a quick picture. "I've already got pictures of everyone else" she admitted, "I'm going to print them off for you guys".

As Emily smiled at me I bowed my head and watched as she turned and walked back into the house. I sighed sadly as I realised that I was just watching _her_ walk away instead of watching her _walk_ away like I did before I imprinted on Seth.

"**Did you see Seth chasing those butterflies yesterday?" **Embry's voice asked suddenly making me jump.

"**Seth's a puppy" **Jared agreed, **"Leah's a sprinter though, she's even faster than Jacob"**.

"**Good match up then"** Embry said idly, **"What do you think Clay's going to be? He's not really a fighter…"**

"**He'll be a ninja" **Jared said sounding amused, **"He's always been graceful and sneaky. Not that I watch him or anything but it's hard not to notice when a human manages to sneak up on werewolves without trying"**.

"**The White Ninja Wolf of the Uley Tribe"** Embry exclaimed dramatically.

**White Ninja Wolf signing in **I thought slowly, feeling Jared's amusement grow.

"**Clay! Hi!" **Embry replied awkwardly.

**Who is this 'Clay' person? **I asked innocently **I am the White Ninja Wolf**

"**Of course you are" **Jared said dismissively, **"You're at Sam's right?"**

**Bingo** I confirmed.

"**We'll be there soon, start the patrol a little early" **Jared decided.

I stepped back into the forest and started prancing around so I could retrain myself to move on four legs instead of two.

"**HEY GUYS!" **Seth's voice exclaimed suddenly making me jump in shock, **"Sam told me to come on patrol with you two while he goes over the patrol schedule to add us in"**.

"**Great, two newbies" **Jared muttered as Embry greeted Seth.

"**Two? Leah's here too?"** Seth replied curiously, **"Sam is going to have to tear her away from Jake, and then escape before she mauls him"**.

**Hello Seth** I said distantly.

**Clay, oh** Seth mumbled awkwardly **Hi**.

"**I smell an awkward moment" **Embry whispered innocently.

**Embry** I growled, glaring at the tree in front of me, **You wouldn't happen to have Bella Swan's number would you?**

"**How?"** Embry blurted in shock, **"How did you know that?"**

"**Don't fuck with the White Ninja Wolf Embry" **Jared said smugly, **"He'll destroy you from the darkness like a wolf that's white and happens to be a ninja"**.

**Oh so eloquent** I deadpanned.

"**Thank you"** Jared said as a brown wolf ran into view, **"I do try"**.

I rolled my eyes as Jared threw himself to the ground lazily, hearing the sound of Embry getting closer.

"**So where are you guys?"** Seth asked curiously.

"**Waiting for you at Sam's" **Embry replied as his spotted wolf ran over and sat down near us.

Closing my eyes I lay down as well, resting my head on my paws, feeling unsettled by how easily I was settling into my new wolf body.

No-one spoke until Seth nervously stepped into view, his sand coloured fur rippling as he stood there uncertainly. My breath hitched as our eyes met, adoration, confusion, joy, and fear cycling rapidly through Seth's eyes in the moment it took for him to pull them away from mine.

Finally having the chance to study Seth's wolf form the trait that jumped out at me the most was his paws were too big, much like a puppy that still had more to grow. His body remained as tall and lanky in his wolf form as it did in his real one and his fur seemed to be almost too short and messy, meaning he may have cut his hair recently since I remembered his fur being a lot longer and shaggier than that.

"**Alright, let's move out" **Jared ordered climbing to his feet and beginning to trot away as Embry and I stood and followed after him and Seth.

"**Rule Number One" **Jared began, **"Always listen to your superiors. If I tell you to do something, you do it straight away. If Sam tells you to do something else you drop what I told you to do and obey him instead"**

"**Rule Two. Sniff. The best way to find a vampire is to smell for them, I don't really think I need to explain why. You'll know the smell straight away, it almost burns your nostrils and smells like bleach".**

"**Don't only smell the ground" **Embry added, **"It's best to have your head swinging around"**.

"**Right"** Jared confirmed, **"We'll split up, Seth will come with me and Clay can go with Embry. The idea is to be on opposite sides of our territory, moving clockwise around the land"**.

I branched off to follow Embry instead as Seth went after Jared, the older wolf (In terms of time as a werewolf) still listed out various rules.

The sky began darkening and before I knew it I could feel Sam, Paul, and Leah 'signing in' to the Pack mind as Jared announced our patrol was over.

Returning to Sam's I phased back and quickly pulled my shorts on, quietly heading towards the house and slipping inside.

"You have fun?" Emily's voice asked making me jump and guiltily turn to see her standing in the doorway to the hall.

"I don't think there's anything fun about running patrol" I replied slowly.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Sam says the same thing" she admitted. "I'm going to go to bed now. Your dinner is in the microwave, a minute will do. Try to keep it down would you?"

I nodded as she disappeared down the hallway before turning and following her instructions. At least with cooking like Emily's I could get used to living here.

* * *

I blinked as I looked around Seth's room in confusion.

I had been settling into bed at Sam's, my mind drifting to Seth as I fell asleep. And yet here I was standing in Seth's room, standing at the end of Seth's bed as the teen in question laying half-covered by his blankets.

Glancing around I noticed a distinct lack of the fog that usually filled my other dreams, instead everything actually seemed to be twice as detailed as real life. Then again I have yet to see Seth's room with my new eyesight so it may be normal.

I hesitated as I saw the two wolves sleeping in the corner, my white wolf curled around Seth's smaller sandy one with his muzzle on Seth's neck, blue eyes staring at me as Seth's wolf slept.

"Clay" came the whimper from the bed, making my head snap around to stare at Seth again, watching him cautiously.

In that moment I understood what Mom had told me years ago about how a mother is fine-tuned to the sounds of their children when I asked how she knew I was hurt. Seth may be my imprint instead but the way my entire being was waiting to see what he did next felt like I imagine Mom felt when I managed to stab myself with a fork.

Seth shifted again and before I knew it I was kneeling by the bed, my hand stretching out to brush hair away from his fringe.

I froze and yanked my hand back as it went _through _Seth instead of touching him. Nervously I tried to touch the bed, only for my hand to sink through the bed, the same thing happening when I tried to touch anything.

A little afraid I reached out for Seth again, my fingers hovering right above his skin, not wanting to put my hand through him as well.

"Clay?" Seth mumbled again, his eyes flickering open as he stared straight at me.

Frowning Seth sat up slowly, eyes darting along the room as if he was looking for me, "Clay?" Seth hissed. He slipped out of bed and I clamped my eyes shut at the sight of Seth in nothing but a pair of briefs, a sight that had meant nothing to me two days ago suddenly making my mouth go dry.

Seth crossed to the window and peered out onto the street for a moment, "You're going crazy" Seth muttered to himself, "First you're suddenly in love with him and now this".

My eyes widened at Seth's unknowing admission, feeling a mixture of joy and fear surging up inside me as Seth approached his bed again.

Before I could move Seth stepped through me to his bed, freezing as he spun around. "Clay?" he asked slowly, "Am I crazy or are you really here?"

I stood up and stepped away from him, watching as he sagged a bit. "Seth?" I asked cautiously, not knowing if he could hear me.

Seth's head snapped up making me jump as he looked around slowly, "Seth?" I asked again, not seeing any reaction from him.

He shook his head and climbed back into his bed, burrowing under his blankets. I finally noticed that Seth had ditched the heap of blankets and now only had two instead.

As Seth's eyes drifted closed with a yawn I felt a tugging sensation inside my chest and my eyes opened to look at the ceiling above my bed in Sam's house.

I barely had time to wonder 'what the hell was that?' before my eyes closed as exhaustion washed over me and carried me into the black.


	11. Kiss

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

_**AH! I have a big meeting in an hour and I'm really really nervous! Which is stupid since I know I shouldn't be, but I still can't fight it off. So I'm posting this chapter in an attempt to distract myself, which is alright since I've just finished chapter 13...**_

* * *

A Wolf is only ever what his Imprint wants and needs.

Sam's words to me this morning before I left for school were perfect. To put it in words someone simple like Jake would understand however…

Since neither Seth nor I _want_ or _need_ a boyfriend, then we can continue to be honorary brothers and best friends and we won't be attracted to each other and nothing weird is going to happen.

I glanced up as the bathroom door opened and Seth stepped into the room, wiping at his eyes as the door swung shut behind him.

Seth glanced up and saw me watching him in the mirror, freezing and blinking at me owlishly.

I quickly averted my eyes back down to my hands as I washed the soap off them, my body tense and coiled up as I heard Seth sniff and saw him wiping his eyes again through my fringe in the mirror.

"I" Seth began making me stiffen even more, "I like your hair, it looks good short".

I nodded awkwardly as Seth moved to stand on the other end of the sinks and turned the tap on. Raising my hand self-consciously I ran it through my much shorter hair, having had cut it into a buzz cut the other day before lowering my still wet and soapy hand and scowling at it. "Thanks" I mumbled, "Sam made me cut it, you know" I explained weakly.

Long hair in human form meant long hair in wolf form. Which led to Leah looking like a ball of fur until she cut her hair, and short hair honestly looks good on her.

I glanced over at Seth as he splashed water on his face, my mouth going dry at the sight of his hair wet and mussed, spiking up with little curls.

I snapped my eyes down to my hands again, mentally ranting at myself for feeling a little aroused at Seth's hair of all things. Reminding myself repetitively that Seth only needed a friend, not some sick pervert lusting after his _hair_.

"Uh, you've left some things at my house" Seth said before splashing his face again.

"I'll ask Sam to pick them up" I replied dismissively, "He's going over to fix your backdoor today anyway".

"Sam" Seth mumbled, "Sam said that a Wolf is only what their Imprint needs".

I nodded, still not looking at Seth, "He said the same to me" I admitted.

"He said that I wouldn't feel romantic feelings towards you unless you needed or wanted a partner" Seth continued.

I barely hid my wince, forcing down my growing hope. If the sight of Seth's wet hair made me feel gooey then how much must Seth want a partner?

"Clay I" Seth began before pausing, "Please look at me".

I stiffened as Seth started to move over to me, lightly grabbing my arm and turning me away from the sink where I had been scrubbing my hands raw. I swallowed nervously as Seth combed a hand through my hair, dragging it down the side of my face till his fingers brushed my lips, sending waves of electricity through me at his mere touch.

"Seth" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the ceiling and fighting my knees that wanted to buckle, "Please".

Something flashed through Seth's eyes and he made as if to step back before hesitating as a wild look appeared in his eyes.

Before I knew what was happening Seth's lips smashed into my own as the smaller teen's grip on my arms shifted and he pulled me against his body. I trembled as one of Seth's hands travelled up my arm to sink into my hair as the other moved from my arm to slip between us and up my shirt, his fingers dancing across my stomach.

I gasped as Seth's grip in my hair tightened a bit, my fluttering eyes snapping open again as Seth took that opportunity to slip something into my mouth, his tongue battling with my own confused tongue.

I most certainly _did not_ whimper as Seth pulled away from me, slipping out of my lax arms with a smug look on his face. "You taste like vanilla" I mumbled, still dazed by Seth's amazing and kind of forward kiss.

Seth smirked before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Oh my god I am so sorry!" he blurted, "I didn't mean to do that! I wanted to talk to you not throw myself at you like some kind of hussy!"

I lunged forward and pulled Seth back against my body, sighing softly in relief as just touching him felt like electricity was sparking between us. "You're not a hussy" I corrected gently, not really knowing what else to say.

Seth hugged me back, "I'm so sorry" he mumbled, "I just wanted my best friend back and now I've ruined it".

My heart dropped out of my chest at Seth's words as all chances of a relationship between the two of us vanished. A relationship that I was surprised to realise that I actually wanted, especially if it meant I got to kiss Seth more often.

And _now_ I was making Seth sound like some kind of hussy.

"Please Clay?" Seth asked, tightening his arms around me, "Can we please just forget about this mistake and just be friends again? I miss my big bro".

For a moment I was tempted to read his mind but I knew that I could never bring myself to invade his privacy like that.

"Of course" I assured him, "I've missed my little bro too".

"I'm not that little" Seth argued, "I've grown since I phased".

"And I'm wearing Sam's shirt for the same reason" I countered, "My shirts were too tight in the first place, and now none of them fit".

Seth chuckled and we stood there for a moment hugging each other like it was perfectly natural, and to be honest I didn't really want to let go.

I flinched as the bell rang, indicating the end of the morning break.

"I've got to go" Seth mumbled pulling away from me, "I've got patrol with Jared".

I nodded as Seth beamed at me before turning and bouncing from the room, making me droop the moment the door swung shut behind him. Running my hand through my hair I glanced over at my reflection in the mirror and sighed, what the hell was going on with me?

One moment I didn't want a relationship with Seth and actually wanted to avoid him completely, and with just one not so innocent kiss I felt like I would roll over and beg just because Seth wanted me to.

Shaking my head I grabbed my bag off the floor and left the bathroom, heading towards English class where at least I would have Jake, Embry, and Quil to distract me.

* * *

"Nah dude, it's totally true" a voice behind me hissed, "Clearwater is a fag".

I stiffened in my seat and Jake and Embry exchanged nervous looks as I snapped a pen in my fist, trying not to spin around and put my fist in the boy's face instead.

"Yeah, he threw himself at Uley" the voice continued.

"Wait, Uley is a homo too?" a second boy asked.

"Nah, Uley shoved Clearwater away and punched him" the boy corrected, "That's why Clearwater went home early today".

"Clay?" Jake asked slowly, looking at me in confusion as Embry's eyes widened.

"Is that why you two didn't talk last night?" Embry whispered, "Because he kissed you?"

"Does Anna know Clearwater's a faggot?" the second boy asked, "She liked him didn't she?"

"Dude everyone knows Clearwater's a fag now" the first boy replied with a snort, "And Anna thought Seth liked her back too".

I felt myself paling at the boy's words. Had I stolen Seth from this Anna chick? I know he had told me before we phased that there was a girl he liked, but he had wanted to wait to see if she liked him before he said anything more about it.

Leaning forward I gestured for Jake and Embry to listen to me, "I need you to change the rumour" I hissed.

"Is it true?" Jake asked in shock.

"No" I lied, "They're saying Seth kissed me and I shoved him away".

"You kissed back?" Embry asked with a creeped out look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Other way around, I kissed Seth and he shoved me away" I explained, just loud enough for the boys behind me to hear me, "I just don't want Seth to get in trouble because I tried to make a move on him".

Their eyes widened and they nodded in understanding as I heard the boys behind me talking softly and quickly about what I had just said. The first one adding that Anna would be relieved.

I frowned as I realised that someone would have had to seen them kiss to know it even happened. Unless they were in one of the stalls when it happened… then they would have heard the entire thing, including the part about them phasing and going on patrol.

"Dude you better explain" Jake demanded.

"Later" I said dismissively, looking back down at my work as the teacher glanced up.

"But" Jacob began.

"Later Jake" I snapped, "I'll explain later".

* * *

I opened my eyes as someone knocked on my bedroom door, glancing over to see Sam glaring at me from the doorway.

"Suspended?" Sam asked coldly.

I winced and looked back up at the ceiling, not wanting to see the look on Sam's face any longer.

"Do you want to tell me why I got a phone call today from the principal telling me that you've been suspended for two weeks?" Sam demanded loudly.

"Not really" I mumbled, my eyes locked onto a black spot on the ceiling.

"Wrong answer" Sam snapped, "Why the fuck did I have to listen to the principal telling me that you sexually assaulted another student?" he shouted, stepping into my room and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Because he's an arsehole?" I asked innocently.

"Don't fuck with me Clayton" Sam growled, "You're facing police charges for this!"

I stiffened again, "So be it" I said with a shrug.

"Why Clayton?" Sam demanded, "I get that you're having trouble with this whole imprinting thing, but you've got to make me understand why you would do something so stupid!"

"I kissed Seth" I said simply, sticking to the story.

Sam didn't reply straight away, "You kissed Seth?" he asked slowly.

"I kissed Seth in the bathroom and he shoved me away" I explained, "Someone saw it and told everyone. Seth had to leave to go on patrol and someone claimed to see him crying. The principal called me to his office and decided that Seth left crying because I tried to force myself onto him, he suspended me for two weeks and is placing charges against me on Seth's behalf".

I felt Sam sitting down on the bed but refused to look at him as he sighed. "Now what _really_ happened?" Sam asked slowly, "I know you enough to know you're lying to me".

I sighed as well and sat up, pushing myself up so I was leaning against the wall. "I was washing my hands in the bathroom when Seth came in" I told him, "We talked for a bit and Seth bought up the topic of the imprint. He got annoyed that I wasn't looking at him and turned me to face him".

"Then?" Sam asked when I didn't say anything.

"Then he kissed me, had a mini panic attack and we agreed to stop avoiding each other and start being best friends again" I admitted.

"But you don't want to be best friends do you?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Not anymore" I mumbled.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"In English I heard some boys talking about how Seth kissed me and that apparently I punched him and he ran from the school crying" I continued.

"So you took the blame for it?" Sam realised, "Why?"

"I remembered that a girl in Seth's class, Anna liked him, and that he liked Anna back"

"So you took the fall so he could get a girl?" Sam blurted, "Even though you want him?"

"He doesn't want me" I snapped, "He needs a brother, a friend. Not a boyfriend, not when he's got Anna".

"You're an idiot" Sam muttered, "But you're a brave idiot".

"Better I take the fall than Seth" I said with a shrug.

"That's the imprint talking" Sam pointed out.

"Let it talk" I said dismissively, "If it talks then it may leave Seth alone".

"It won't" Sam corrected, "You'll never leave Seth alone, and Seth will never leave you alone. Even if you both manage to fall for other girls you'll always have a closer relationship with each other than them".

"Like Turk and JD actually" Sam added, making me think back to that show Emily seemed to love about the hospital, Scribs or something. "It doesn't matter that they're seeing other people, they're basically married to each other".

"That's you and Seth" Sam said gently, "Either you can grab this opportunity with both hands or you can let it slip through your fingers. You'll be like JD and Turk, but you'll always have a gaping canyon between you, you'll always have a hole in your heart just waiting for Seth".


	12. Police

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

_**So I had a thought that has successfully blown both my own AND my sister's brains. So now I ruin everything for you...  
How did Alice see the battle between the Volturi and the Witnesses when there were Werewolves involved? By Alice's own admission when Jacob saved Bella her future went 'dead', so how did Alice see the battle when there were TWO Werewolf Packs involved?**_

* * *

I stepped out of the forest as I finished buttoning up my shirt and froze at the sight of Leah standing outside Sam's house, foot tapping as she glared at me.

Sighing I straightened my shirt and strode forward, watching her cautiously as I approached the house, her flexing arm indicating that she wanted to hit me.

I barely had time to say 'Leah' before pain flared in my face and I was looking up at the sky. I quickly stood, refusing to rub my aching jaw and show weakness in front of her.

Leah was a woman, one must never show weakness in front of a woman. Especially not when you imprinted on said woman's younger brother. That's one of the only useful things I can remember my father teaching me… well minus the imprinting part.

Leah's eyes narrowed at me and this time I only staggered back when her fist smashed into my nose, the soft flesh giving way beneath her fist easily.

"You bastard!" Leah snarled as Sam, Emily, and fuck… Chief Swan appeared in the doorway behind her. "How could you do that to my brother?" she demanded.

I couldn't answer her. I couldn't… If I told her the truth then Chief Swan would hear me and know I lied, and that would only hurt Seth.

Resolve filled me and I kept my mouth shut as the three adults whispered between themselves.

"Well?" Leah demanded, "Why the fuck would you do that? You know he looks up to you! You know how he feels!"

Yeah I know how he feels, he doesn't want me. And logically I know that I shouldn't care if Seth doesn't want to date me, but my inner wolf doesn't, my inner wolf is furious at myself for not stopping Seth and is devastated that Seth doesn't want me.

But why? I don't have a why. I didn't kiss Seth, he kissed me. I have no idea what was running through his head at the time, so I have good excuses on hand.

"I didn't think about it" I lied, "I just did it".

Leah's fist knocked me onto my ass for the second time and she waited for me to stand up before she dropped me for the third time.

"How dare you?" Leah shouted, "I should cut your dick off for that!"

WHOA!

I quickly jumped backwards as she stepped forward, one hand held up defensively while the other protected my groin from her hate filled glare.

"Leah!" Sam called, "Leah stop!"

"Fuck you Sam!" Leah snapped dismissively, her fist lashing out at me again.

I dodged that one, I may have deserved the first couple but I wasn't letting her near me while my junk was in danger.

"Leah!" Chief Swan shouted, "Stand down now! I need him in one piece!"

Leah ignored him and I ducked under another swing, throwing any masculinity or dignity that I had managed to keep after my beating and ran towards the door, Sam stepping to the side in time for me to make it inside.

"You're one brave man Clayton" Chief Swan chuckled as Sam was forced to throw Leah over his shoulder to stop her launching herself past him to maul me.

"Thank you Sam" Chief Swan said as he grabbed my shoulder and made me wince, "Since you're apparently his guardian now you can sit in on this if you want, and maybe Leah would like to hear this as well".

I sagged as I let Chief Swan direct me towards the couch as he forced me onto it, sitting down in the arm chair opposite as Sam and Emily sat themselves down while Leah stood there glaring at me.

"You are Clayton Thomas Uley?" Chief Swan asked me slowly.

Realising he probably needed to act formally I nodded, "I am" I replied politely.

"The charges against you are sexual harassment" Chief Swan said calmly, "Do you understand why this charges are being levelled against you?"

I nodded again. "Can you explain to me why?" Chief Swan asked.

Clenching my aching jaw I nodded the third time, "I kissed Seth Clearwater without his permission" I admitted.

Chief Swan nodded this time, "When you say without his permission you mean?"

"I mean I didn't ask or give him any warning" I lied softly, "I pulled him to me and kissed him and refused to let him get away".

"Are you sure?"

I blinked in confusion, "What?" I blurted.

"I just have to make sure you know what you've done" Chief Swan explained, "Are you fully aware of what you did?"

"Oh, yes" I replied.

Shit I couldn't go to prison for this could I? Well I'm only sixteen so I would go to that kid's jail. Fuck I'm sixteen and Seth is only fifteen, that's like statutory rape or something. No, they couldn't count a 'forced' kiss as rape could they?

Holy fuck I should have thought this through.

"So your official statement is that you forcibly kissed Seth Clearwater?" Chief Swan pressed.

"It is" I confirmed.

Chief Swan nodded slowly, "Strange" he said gently, "Because Seth Clearwater's official statement is that _he_ grabbed _you_ and kissed _you_ before running away".

"WHAT?" Leah screeched as my eyes widened and I began to fidget. Oh crap, isn't there a law about lying to police officers like this?

"In fact the witness who saw the incident says that Seth pulled you to him and kissed you before muttering something and running out of the room" Chief Swan continued.

I ignored the way that Leah was looking between us like she didn't know who she wanted to punch first and kept my eyes locked onto Chief Swan.

"The witness was mistaken" I corrected dismissively.

"Why did you lie?" Chief Swan asked bluntly.

I stared at him for a while longer until I noticed that there was no disgust in Chief Swan's eyes only curiosity. "The witness told" I admitted, "I heard someone talking about how Seth kissed me so I changed the rumour to protect him".

"Protect him" Chief Swan asked slowly.

I shrugged uncertainly, "The seniors" I said simply. "And he had a crush on some girl in his year, she liked him back but thought he was gay. I took the fall for the kiss and he gets the girl and the seniors leave him alone".

"You did this to help your boyfriend get a girl?" Chief Swan asked incredulously.

"He's not my boyfriend" I snapped, "And I can protect myself from the seniors. I can fight and I'm bigger than he is. They would snap him, and as his big brother I have to protect him".

"Why did you stand there and let Leah attack you?" Chief Swan asked slowly, "Wouldn't she of all people understand what you were trying to do?"

I shrugged again, still refusing to look at Leah. "Leah knows I have feelings for Seth" I blurted, "She wouldn't have believed me. All she knew was that her brother had been hurt".

Chief Swan nodded, "So you have feelings for Seth? Does this mean that the kiss wasn't in fact forced? Just by him instead of you?"

"I was shocked but I definitely didn't want to stop him" I admitted.

Chief Swan nodded, "Then I fail to see why I'm needed here" he announced. "Teenage declarations of affection are not something the police need to get involved with".

I felt myself sagging in relief as Chief Swan stood, "You were willing to keep the lie going weren't you?" he asked slowly, "To take the fall for as long as you needed to?"

My cheeks heated up as I nodded silently. Bloody imprint, I think I would have happily gone to jail in Seth's place.

"Why did Seth place charges if he was the one who kissed Clayton?" Leah demanded.

"Seth didn't, the principal did in his steed" Chief Swan corrected "I'll just take my leave then, Seth has already dropped the charges anyway so there's no need for my presence here".

A yelp burst from my throat as Leah lunged forward and punched me again. "You bastard!" she shouted, "How could you let me hit you like that?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Leah punched me in the shoulder this time, "You're such a stubborn boy!" she exclaimed before grabbing my arm and dragged me off the couch and onto the floor.

"Clayton" Sam called, "Why don't you join Paul for patrol?" he suggested, "Let Leah calm down a bit?"

* * *

I ran quietly, not talking to Paul as we ran the afternoon patrol.

Movement caught my attention and I slowed down, approaching the bush and watching as a rabbit sprinted out of it and into the forest away from me.

Huffing in amusement I turned and kept padding through the forest. Huh, opening my mind would make my job easier, would it be worth it?

Shrugging I decided to give it a try and opened my mind to the world, absently wondering if I could read animal's minds or if I needed to learn how to speak animal first.

"Stupid mutt" a male voice drawled in my head making me falter, "This is a werewolf? Destroyer of Vampires? How embarrassing and pitiful"

**Uh Paul?** I thought hesitantly as I thanked my lucky stars for the timing.

"**Sup homo?" **Paul asked innocently, making me scowl momentarily at the nickname I had apparently been granted by Paul since he heard about the Kiss.

And yes it was The Kiss with capitals. Even though I didn't want a boyfriend and I wasn't gay I couldn't help but want another kiss from Seth. It was just that amaz- NOT THE MOMENT CLAYTON!

**There's a leech following me** I blurted nervously as I shook my head and returned to the reason I contacted Paul, not wanting to stop and let the trailing blood-sucker know I was onto him.

"**Where are you?" **Paul demanded.

**Near the Simba rock **I replied, amusement flaring as Paul said he'd been there soon, signalling he knew exactly what rock I was talking about as a howl tore through the air.

I extended my mind towards the vampire's more, scanning the surface of his mind and realizing that at least my first vampire's mind seemed to be babyish since it was what it identified as a 'newborn'... whatever that meant.

"I bet Aro would be interested in having a pet wolf" the vampire thought slowly "I doubt it would be hard to capture, Aro might even let me join the Guard if I bring him one so beautiful"

**Paul he wants to capture me** I warned slowly as I approached the clearing with the 'Simba rock'.

"**We're on our way" **Sam said making me jump as I realised he was there, **"I've got Jared, Jake and Leah. Don't do anything stupid"**.

A rabbit sprinted past me and into the clearing and I shot forward, teasing the rabbit as the leech watched from the trees while the rest of my Pack converged on us.

"How many wolves are there on patrol at once?" the leech wondered, "Unless they know I'm here. Fuck it, I'll grab the mutt and come back later".

Before I could react the vampire was dropping from the tree and sneaking towards me.

**HURRY UP!** I shouted before jumping to the left as the leech tried to pounce on me from behind.

"Seems he knew I was there**"** the leech thought as he stood in a battle crouch and we circled each other, "No matter, I only need to touch him".

**Shit he's a teleporter!** I thought in warning as I read where his mind was going and realized I was going to need to change my tactics.

And the only tactic I've had time to learn so far is a head on 'Paul' approach. Crap.

Concentrating my mind on the leech I went beyond his surface thoughts and I dodged to the left moments before he had decided to lunge again. Confused I dodged right as me lunged again, ducking underneath his outstretched hand.

Shit… I knew what move he was going to make before he did, this is awesome.

As the vampire began to lunge to my right I lunged straight for where he would be, my teeth locking onto his side and I shook my head instinctively as we landed on the ground.

"Stupid wolf. You can't fight a teleporter!" the leech screamed mentally.

I felt energy surging up inside both the vampire's mind and body, an answering energy building up inside me. As the energy reached me I panicked and grabbed the energy inside me, throwing it at the energy in the vampire, feeling my energy absorbing the vampire's energy easily moments before we vanished with a loud crack.


	13. Leech

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

_**So I was tempted to have Bella not find out about the Werewolves until later but even though I'm adding an Original Character I didn't want to change too many things. So the storyline will mainly follow NM, E and then MAYBE BD with smaller changes to it as well as being from the Pack's POV.**_

_**Small changes will be things like Edward won't be able to read the Pack's mind while Clayton's phased (His power extending through the Pack mind). During the Eclipse training scene Edward and Clayton will spar and Edward will lose because Clayton not only knew what he was going to do first, but because Clayton took away his power to do the same.**_

* * *

I yelped as my body felt like it was being compressed and shoved through as straw for a split second before I staggered along the ground, the leech slipping from my jaws with a confused look on his face.

Not giving him a chance to run I dove at the vampire, my jaws snapping down over his head and locking around his neck.

"**FUCKING DISGUSTING!"** the vampire snarled mentally, **"FUCK WE DIDN'T PORT!"**

Growling I shook the vampire crazily, not actually knowing how to hurt the leech with the grip I had.

"**Clayton let go!"** Sam ordered as the wolves began to circle us **"Your safety is more important that a leech. We can't have him teleporting you away!"**

The energy surged through the vampire's body as he mentally assured himself it was a fluke, almost instantly I threw my own energy through my jaws and into his body, cancelling out his energy before it could fill his body up too much.

Shit… I was negating the leech's teleportation!

**I CAN STOP HIM PORTING!** I shouted mentally, **But I can't stop him and fight at the same time! I need to concentrate!**

Suddenly there was a black wolf in my line of sight, its jaws locking onto one half of the leech's torso as a brown wolf grabbed the other side. The other three wolves joining in moments later and grabbing a limb each as we began to shake and tear as we pulled the limbs apart.

With a loud ripping sound Paul tore a leg off, shaking it a bit before throwing it to the side and latching onto the leg Leah was gnawing on to help her tear it off as the vampire started screaming inside my mouth.

Spluttering at the awkward sensation I dared not let go as I fought down the energy that the leech kept trying to build up to teleport away.

Moments later I was left with a dismembered head in my mouth that had thankfully gone silent as the others tore at the torso for a while until stepping back at Sam's order.

The black wolf was suddenly replaced with a naked Sam who was pulling at the bundle tied to his ankle as the others carried over the various body parts. Sam pulled out a lighter and lit the vamp's body parts on fire before looking around for something.

"No bad!" Sam scolded with a grin as his eyes locked onto me and my full mouth, "Drop" he ordered, "Clayton… drop!"

I glared at Sam as the others let out wolfish chuckles, **Don't make me chew on your shoes instead** I thought at him threateningly.

Sam stepped back as his jaw dropped, "You just love being different don't you" he muttered as I spat out the vamp's head, quickly lighting it before tucking the lighter back into his shorts and phasing back.

"**I'm going to have to tell Billy about this"** Sam said slowly, **"First you can access the Pack Mind anytime you want, then you can stop a vampire's power from working. And then you project your thoughts. This is getting strange"**.

**Says the Alpha of a Pack of Werewolves who protect their ancestral home from Vampiric presence** I pointed out dryly.

"**Touché" **Sam muttered, **"But anyway Clay, Leah. How was your first Vamp?"**

All of a sudden all I could taste was the gag inducing sweetness that was a vampire's head in my mouth.

**Tastes like shit** Leah and I said simultaneously.

Once they had finished laughing Sam cleared his throat… er his mind… **"Jared do you mind taking over the patrol ten minutes early?"** he asked.

"**Can I skip Gym?" **Jared asked hopefully.

"**No" **Sam deadpanned.

"**Fine, then can Emily make pancakes on Saturday?"** Jared asked.

"**I'll talk to her" **Sam promised. Jared didn't reply and Sam sighed, **"I'll convince her"** Sam agreed.

"**Then I'm your wolf"** Jared said as he inclined his head, **"Am I still taking Leah or is Jake taking her place?"**

"**I'll take her place"** Jacob confirmed instantly.

"**What? Can't a girl fight a vampire then go on patrol?"** Leah demanded.

"**A girl can do whatever she wants if she's got legs, an arse, and two breasts"** Jared said cheerfully.

"**Oddly specific there Jar"** Paul pointed out.

"**It's okay Leah"** Sam interrupted, **"It's nothing against you, but there's something we need to do"**.

* * *

"Ow" Leah deadpanned as she stretched her arms.

I snorted before rolling my shoulders, my shirt rubbing up against my tender now tattooed arm, making me hiss in pain.

"Ha!" Leah exclaimed sneering at me from the front seat of Sam's car.

"Behave" Sam scolded absently.

Leah and I exchanged amused glances as Sam didn't even look at either of us. "You do remember that I'm nineteen right?" Leah asked pointedly.

"Really? You're acting like a nine year old" Sam corrected.

"Has anyone told you that you would be a great father?" I asked innocently from the middle of the back seat, "You've already got the telling the kids off while not actually looking at what they're doing thing down packed".

"Emily and I have already agreed not to have children until I can control my phasing better" Sam admitted dismissively, "We want to wait until the vampires are gone so that I can be there properly and there won't be a chance for them to phase".

"There will always be a chance for them to phase" I corrected slowly, "As long as vampires still exist we will phase". Sam and Leah turned to look at me in confusion as I shook my head, "I have no idea where that came from" I mumbled.

"Weirdo" Leah muttered.

"We're here" Sam said slowly as he pulled into the Black household, "Clay and I will be talking to Billy" he explained to Leah, "I'm sure you and Jake have something to talk about".

Leah rolled her eyes and rushed from the car and towards the house, making her way inside before Sam or I had even unbuckled our seat belts.

"Hello Clayton" Billy greeted as I stepped into the house, "Sam".

"Billy" Sam said nodding his head, "I went ahead and got Clay the normal Pack symbol, I didn't know if he would need his own because of his powers or not".

I grimaced as I remembered how painful getting a tattoo was, I shudder to think about how it would have felt if I didn't change into a giant wolf.

"Well I've been reading the journals and it just seems that Clay is just a normal wolf" Billy explained, "Apparently it's happened before since Ephraim Black often mentions how after the Cullens first arrived one of the tribesmen developed what are only describable as psychic abilities. They became an anti-power wolf, if you come up against a vampire with a power" he gestured at me, "Clay can apparently cancel out their power so the rest of you can destroy them".

"So I'm still normal?" I asked slowly, "As normal as a psychic werewolf can be" I corrected.

"I'm going to go" Sam said gently, "I'll need to tell Jared and Paul about this so they can spread the word".

I nodded absently as Billy rolled around the kitchen, preparing drinks even though he knew that I would have done it for him like most of Jake's friends usually did.

"Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be a journal for the wolf gifted with psychic abilities" Billy continued, "Although, it does have his name. Caleb Uley, so perhaps it is more than chance that this gift manifested in you".

I shrugged helplessly as Billy returned to the table, set down two coffees and glanced at Jake's door, nodding to himself when he saw it was slightly open. "You could just make them sit out here" I pointed out, "They could still be making out in there with the door a little open to calm you".

"It's not making out I'm worried about" Billy muttered, "They're both teenagers and their wolf halves make them believe that their physically adults".

"Oh" I mumbled awkwardly before concentrating and opening my mind. "Leah's watching Jake sleep" I reported, "She's pulled his head onto her lap and's petting him".

"I'm not going to get used to that" Billy said slowly, staring at me with a calculating expressing. Thankfully he was only thinking about if it would be possible to search around an Uley property to try find Caleb Uley's journal. "How are things going with you and Seth?" he asked suddenly without mental

I choked on the coffee I had just taken a sip of, "How?" I rasped out, "How did you know about that?"

Billy blinked at me slowly before sighing. "Harry doesn't believe a same-sex imprint is possible" he admitted, "He's trying to get the Council to order you and Seth to stay away from each other until you actually do imprint".

Billy flinched as the coffee cup shattered in my hand, making me wince as I gently worked a shard of porcelain out of my palm and watched it heal up. "Sorry Billy" I muttered, hurrying into the kitchen to grab a cloth.

"I've watched you and Seth" Billy announced, "Thomas, Harry, and I basically shared raising you three since you were always at one house or another". I hesitated as I mopped up the spilled coffee, glancing up to see Billy watching me calmly. "If you two hadn't imprinted on each other I would have be stupefied, it was clear as day to both Ol' Quil and I that you were destined to be together".

My jaw dropped and I followed it, collapsing back into my seat as I stared at him in shock.

"I know you Clayton, right now you're most likely panicking about not being gay. About how you don't want to hurt Seth and ruin your relationship" Billy said softly as he reached out a hand to squeeze my own. "You won't" he promised me, "You're perfect for each other, the only way you could harm what you two have is to move too fast, and even then you'll both just bounce back from that as strong as ever".

I didn't need psychic wolf powers to know he truly believed what he was saying, of course I still used them to see how he saw Seth and I. "Did we really act like that?" I asked slowly as I saw him purposely remembering a memory of the two of us.

"Like a married couple?" Billy asked innocently, "Oh yeah, always. You always said that Jake was your best friend, and Seth idolised Jake. But Jake was only your best friend because what you and Seth had was miles beyond that".

I smiled softly before hesitating, "Bella's coming" I warned as I felt her mind coming, "She's here to see Jake and she's not going to take no for an answer".

"I can see how that gift is useful against vampires" Billy said slowly as he pulled away from the table.

"Let me" I said quickly. I gestured to the door, "Let me answer, I can figure out what she's going to do before she does".

"Alright" Billy said slowly, gesturing at the door as we heard a truck pull in, "Go ahead".

Grinning I moved over to the door and waited, opening it moments before Bella reached it and beginning to step through.

"Oh" Bella blurted as the first thing she saw was my chest, "Oh. Uh, right, Clayton?"

I grinned again, hearing the confusion and shock rushing through her mind as she struggled to link me to the skinny(ier) five year old boy she had last seen around ten years ago.

"Nice to see I made an impression after all these years" I confirmed innocently.

Bella shrugged, "You haven't changed that much" she said dismissively, "Is Jake in?"

I hesitated and purposely looked down at the ground as my smile fell. Instantly Bella's mind began racing as she picked up on my body language.

"Bella" I began slowly, "Jake… Jake's not here. He's in hospital" I explained when she became a little suspicious. "We thought it was mono, but well it wasn't and he's not doing so good. They flew him to Seattle last week".

Bella instantly felt guilty for not believing me and began to fidget awkwardly. "Ah, uh. Give Billy my love" she said slowly before turning to leave.

We both froze as Sam's barking call filled the air, both of us turning to see him approaching with Embry, Jared, and Paul. "You're one of them" Bella blurted spinning to face me, taking in my bare chest and the tattoo on my shoulder, "He's not sick, you're turning him into one of you!"


	14. Reveal

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

Thanks Sam… really thanks, Bella was just about leave and you just had to show up and ruin everything.

I glanced over and saw Seth sprinting from the trees to join them, bouncing excitedly by Embry.

And he bought me Seth, I forgive Sam now… bloody imprint.

"You're not getting him" Bella declared before turning and running at Sam.

"Genius girl" I muttered as I ran after her. Jake wouldn't forgive me if I let Bella be hurt, even if he had imprinted on Leah and thought Bella was as unappealing as a pickle.

And yes, he had been thinking exactly that…

"What did you do?" Bella demanded, "What did you do to him? He didn't want this!"

I sighed in relief as Bella shoved Sam, only for my cousin to raise his arm to keep Paul back. Paul may have temper issues but beneath it all he's still a nice guy and I didn't want him to lose it an accidently hurt Bella. Especially not with Embry standing there looking at Bella with total adoration.

God I hope I don't look like that around Seth… I instantly glanced towards Seth and flushed as our eyes met, both of us looking away quickly.

"What did we do?" Paul snapped, "What did he do? What'd he tell you?"

"Nothing!" Bella exclaimed, "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you".

Sam rolled his eyes as we all chuckled at the thought. It didn't matter that most of the Pack were more experienced than Jacob, his Alpha gene meant he could hand our tails to us easily. That and the Pack mind kind of made us all close friends without us wanting it, sure we could fight among ourselves but we couldn't be scare of each other, what kind of vampire killing team would we be if we were?

Jaws dropped as Bella slapped Paul, the shocked teenager stumbling back before we could all see the wolf entering his eyes as he trembled, trying not to give into the phase.

"Paul. Remember the Imprint Law" I warned as I slipped in front of Bella next to Embry.

Paul tilted his head and looked up at the sky as he successfully managed to force the wolf down, breathing heavily to distract himself.

"Coward" Bella snapped.

The moment the word began to leave Bella's mouth I grabbed her arm and spun, flinging her away from the group, not caring how she tripped and hit the ground. I turned back just in time to see Wolf-Paul landing on the ground, an angry snarl tearing its way from his throat.

Ripping clothes echoed through the clearing surrounding Jake's house as Embry phased and leapt at the perceived threat to his imprint.

"Seth, Clay" Sam snapped as we all backed away, "Get her back to mine" he ordered.

I nodded and avoided looking at Seth as I rushed over to the shocked Bella and pulled her to her feet, tugging her after me as the three of us ran into the forest.

"You've werewolves" Bella mumbled in shock as I kept watch with my telepathy, "Oh god you're monsters!"

"We're monsters? We're not the ones shacking up with a blood-sucker like some kind of satanic whore!" I snarled out in offence.

I saw Seth's eyebrow raise at me in a 'Where did that come from?' expression and I shrugged helplessly as Bella hesitated.

"Edward doesn't go around killing people!" Bella snapped and it was my turn to hesitate as I read her thoughts.

"The hikers?" I muttered, "That's not us" I corrected.

"We're the ones hunting the hunters" Seth added cheerfully.

"We hunt down and kill Vampires" I explained properly, "It's the whole reason that we phase in the first place, to protect the Res and Forks from the leeches".

"The Cullens are good people!" Bella exclaimed.

"The Cullens aren't people" I argued.

"Well I kind of think they are" Seth mumbled quietly, "I mean they feed off animals instead of people".

I hesitated at the sound of disappointment in Seth's voice, "Well yeah I mean they deserve a fucking medal for that" I said quickly, "But they're still leeches, they're not people".

"I think they are" Seth said stubbornly, "I know that I don't want to kill them".

I flinched at Seth's accusing tone. "I don't want to kill them either" I blurted in an attempt to stop Seth from thinking I'm heartless, "I think that the fact that they feed on animals is amazing! And if they can go against their nature like that then I can do the same and let them walk on by without phasing and biting their heads off".

Seth nodded in agreement as Bella stared between us. "You're monsters" Bella repeated, "You're talking about killing _people_ so casually!"

"We're talking about killing leeches" Seth corrected softly, "The Cullens aren't human, no matter how much they act like it. The Cullens are vampires, and they're always going to be vampires. Just like we are always going to be werewolves".

"It's just how things are" Seth finished sagely.

"You're bleeding" I said with a frown as Bella stared at Seth in shock.

"Huh?" Bella asked in confusion raising her hands to stare at her palms.

I stepped forward and reached for her jacket's zipper making her jump back and slap my hands away. "You're bleeding, I can smell it" I explained gently, "Take off your jacket".

Bella cautiously removed her jacket, leaving her in a brown singlet, blood dripping down her arm from where she must have landed on a rock when I shoved her.

Sighing I tore a strip off her jacket making her step back, rolling my eyes at her I folded it up slowly and stepped forward again, wrapping it around her arm and tying a rough knot in it. "I'll replace that" I promised. "But that'll hold until we get back to the house" I decided, "It's only a ten minute walk anyway so you'll probably be fine".

Bella mumbled her thanks before both Seth and I froze, the breeze carrying a familiar smell to our noses. We exchanged nervous looks before glancing at the confused Bella's bleeding arm.

"**Phase, take her on your back and run back to Sam"** Seth thought at me, hoping that my telepathy would have picked it up.

I glared at Seth for even thinking that I would leave him to fight a vampire alone before closing my eyes and concentrating, reaching for the wolf part of my mind as I tapped into the Pack Mind.

**Sam!** I thought desperately, **Anyone! A Leech!**

"**BELLA?" **Embry exclaimed as I could 'feel' him freezing and leaping away from Paul.

**We're guarding her, get the rest of the Pack here now** I ordered.

I could feel Paul phasing back to human and leaving the Pack mind for a moment before most of the Pack phased.

"**We're on our way" **Sam announced, **"Be careful"**.

Sighing in relief I pulled away from that part of my mind and spread my 'radar' out, searching for the vampire Seth and I could smell.

"It's Victoria" I said softly, only Seth picking it up with his hearing.

Victoria's rapid thoughts paused for a moment as the Pack let out eerie ringing howls before they zoomed back in on Bella. I smirked at the knowledge that the leech was afraid of the Pack, even though she was certain that she could get away from us, she knew that if she couldn't run she would die.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella demanded making me pull back from Victoria a bit so I could glance at her, unable to keep up an active reading like that while moving.

"Victoria is standing between us and Emily's" Seth said softly, making Bella freeze, "Clay is tracking her".

"Clay isn't moving" Bella hissed.

"Good hearing" I lied, not wanting anyone outside of the Pack to know about my telepathy. "We need to move, Seth phase".

Seth hesitated, "Seth phase" I repeated, "Seth is going to give you a lift to Emily's" I explained to Bella, "I'm going to run alongside you and keep track of Victoria".

Reaching out a bit with my mind I hesitated as I scanned Victoria's thoughts, unable to go deeper without physical touch.

Pulling away I saw Seth had phased and Bella was staring at him in horror, **Victoria has picked up Bella's scent somehow, she smells blood** I warned through the Pack mind.

"Come on Bella" I ordered, dragging her towards Seth as she mentally panicked. I bluntly grabbed her waist and picked her up, dumping her on Seth's back, "Don't pull out any of his fur" I warned, "He'll bite you for that".

Turning my back on them I strode away, "Go" I ordered, "I'll be right behind you".

Seth whined before darting forward, heading towards Emily's as I dropped my pants and tied them to my leg before phasing and sprinting after them.

**I'm here Seth** I said as I caught up easily.

"**Don't do anything stupid"** Sam ordered, **"And don't go after Victoria alone, she nearly killed Jared before we could reach him"**.

**I may not be strong as Jared but I have something Jared doesn't** I said dismissively, already knowing that I wasn't going to take Victoria on alone.

"**A brain?"** Jacob asked innocently. **"Manners?"** Leah asked at the same time.

"**Funny you three, real funny"** Jared muttered.

I chuckled as the other wolves started listing ideas of things I had that Jared didn't.

"**A nice arse"** Seth commented, shutting everybody up as they all paused to hear what I would say, the knowledge that Seth's and my Imprinting being a rocky thing common knowledge among the Pack now.

"**LEECH!" **came Paul's scream as the Pack ran into Victoria, leaving an awkward moment between Seth and I as we broke through the trees and reached Emily's.

"**Duck"** came Seth's mental order as he squeezed through the doorway, the echoing 'thunk' sounding through the house indicating that the non-telepathic Bella had obviously not heard him and her forehead had slammed into the top of the door frame.

I rolled my eyes at Seth's huffing laughter as he crouched down in the middle of the living room to let Bella off.

"NO!" Emily exclaimed, sprinting into the room, "BAD! NO PHASING IN THE HOUSE!"

My jaw dropped as Emily grabbed the nearest thing and started smacking Seth on the nose with it. My body phased back as I burst into laughter at the sight of the huge wolf Seth cowering away from Emily as she swatted him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper.

Bella squeaked as she glanced at me, making me scurry to pull my shorts on as she blushed.

"And you!" Emily snarled turning to face me as she raised the newspaper, "You know the rules!"

"There was a vampire!" I blurted, already flinching away from the newspaper, "We had to protect Bella!"

It was then that Emily noticed Bella, the demon leaving her as she set the newspaper down and smiled at her. "Hello Bella dear, would you like something to eat? Oh! You're hurt, come on"


	15. Imprint

_**I don't own Twilight  
Warnings: Slash. Language. Violence.**_

* * *

Emily glared at the now human Seth and I one more time before herding Bella off and pushing her down in a chair, bringing over a plate of snacks for her guest and grabbing a first aid kit from beneath the sink.

"You two phased in the house so no snacks for you" Emily declared, "At least not until the others get back. Werewolves have an extremely high metabolism" Emily explained to Bella as she cleaned the wound, "So the best way to control them is to control their food supply".

"Or leave pamphlets on dog neutering around" Bella blurted before clamping her hand over her mouth in shock.

I stared at Bella in horror as Emily burst into laughter, "Oh Bella!" Emily exclaimed, "You are so going to carry Embry's balls around in your purse! He is one lucky wolf to have an Imprint like you!"

"Imprint?" Bella asked in confusion, making Emily blink and turn to face us.

"Uh, we never got the chance to tell her" Seth muttered awkwardly.

"Oh" Emily mumbled slowly.

"Listen" Bella began as she stood up, "I should probably go".

"No" Emily refused, "I think you deserve an explanation".

I watched as Bella hesitated, "No lies? No hiding things I don't want to hear?" she asked cautiously.

"I swear" Emily promised, "I'll tell you everything".

"What's an Imprint?" Bella demanded as she sat back down, "And what does it mean if I'm Embry's?"

Emily sighed, "Straight to the hard question" she muttered.

"Hey" Seth whispered making me look over at him hesitantly "I came here straight from school, do you mind helping me with my science homework?"

I couldn't stop myself grinning at him, glad to help Seth in any way I could. Even if my Imprint only wanted my help with his homework he still needed me. I frowned as Seth turned away, confused about where that thought came from.

As Seth pulled a shirt on and threw himself to the ground I shook my head and joined him, easily focusing on Seth while Emily's voice rose and fell in the background.

Slowly my attention was pulled up to Seth's face and I found myself studying it, memorising his features in a way that I absently knew was _not_ brotherly. Did Seth even know how beautiful he was? With his high cheekbones, his lips red from when he nibbled on them, his eyes sparkling in humour and joy.

Just looking at Seth made my mind go all fuzzy as I wondered why exactly I let him walk out of the bathroom just that Monday without telling him that I wanted more. Even if I didn't really know _what_ I wanted from Seth I should have still said something, I both hoped it wasn't too late and that Seth wouldn't give me the choice.

"CLAYTON!" Emily shouted, making Seth and I jump in fright.

I blinked in shock as I looked over to see the rest of the Pack minus Quil and Paul were sitting down, sniggering as they watched Seth and me.

"When did you guys get here?" I blurted in confusion, unable to remember hearing them coming in.

"That's what you can expect from an imprint" Emily explained as she turned back to Bella, "Total and utter devotion, adoration, and love".

Bella blushed at the same time as Seth and I, a quick glance into everyone else's minds telling me that I had been lost in Seth-Watching for a lot longer than I had thought. And that it was a bad habit to have if I ever wanted to get something done again.

"I better not look like that" Leah muttered, shooting Jake a pointed look as he found something on the ceiling to look at intently.

"Wait Clayton and er, Seth? Imprinted on each other?" Bella blurted, "Guys can do that to other guys?"

"Well they're the first" Emily said dismissively, "It's never happened before but I don't think anyone expected any different from them".

"Hey!" I blurted, my mind going back to what Billy had said before. Was it really that obvious?

Glancing at Seth I felt myself blushing as his chocolate eyes darted away from my face as he blushed himself.

"I should… I should probably get home" Bella muttered as she stood, "Charlie will be panicking and I left my phone at home".

Confused I glanced at the window, blinking at the darkening sky in shock. "We should probably go too" Leah said sadly, glancing at Jacob "Mom wanted me to invite you to dinner" she admitted.

Turning back to Bella I didn't need to be telepathic to see the jealousy flashing through her eyes as Embry stood up and strode over to her before nervously offering to give her a lift home.

After Seth packed up his stuff I silently followed him from the house. "Uh, Dad doesn't" Seth began awkwardly, "Dad doesn't want me to hang around with you anymore" he admitted making me freeze. "I don't care though" Seth blurted quickly, "I mean it's my choice right? And I don't want to stop being around you, cos you're my best friend you know?"

"It's because we… you know… isn't it?" I mumbled softly, keeping my eyes locked on the ground to my left.

"Yes" Seth confirmed, "And because of that kiss in the bathroom. He thinks you're corrupting me".

I couldn't hide my small smile at Seth mentioning the kiss, almost unable to believe that the kiss had only happened two days ago.

"I think it's the other way around" I teased, trying to stick to the 'Brotherly best friend' role that Seth had put me in. "After all I had no idea what I was doing. You're definitely the one who's corrupting me".

There was a moment of awkward silence as Seth shifted slowly, "Maybe" he muttered slyly, "But it's not like you were stopping me".

I risked glancing up at him to find his face downturned as he looked up at me through his eyelashes, "Never" I denied without thinking.

"So if I were to point out that technically you owe me a kiss?" Seth queried slowly, his eyes locked onto mine as he looked up at me.

"Then" I began as I licked my dry lips nervously, "Then I would have to find something of equal value to give you in return".

Seth nodded quickly, "Or you could just give it back" he suggested as he stepped closer to me.

"Give. Give it back?" I stuttered out as I felt myself paling and blushing at the same time.

"You don't have to" Seth corrected as he stepped back, "It was just an idea".

"No!" I blurted making Seth wince, "It, it was a good idea".

Seth tilted his face up to me and watched me silently as I stepped closer to him, barely fighting the urge to pull him against me in the certainty that we would fit together perfectly. Slowly I reached out my hands and linked my fingers through his, this wasn't part of 'returning' Seth's kiss but I was going to take every advantage I could. Gently I pulled him a little closer, one of my hands mimicking Seth's during our first kiss and sliding up his arm to rest on the back of his neck as our chests brushed against each other. I shivered as I felt Seth's breath on my face, the younger wolf tilting his up further as I bent my face to his.

Suddenly our lips were touching.

Warmth surged through my body as the faint taste of vanilla slipped into my mouth. Almost hungrily I pulled Seth against me suddenly, moving my lips with his as our mouths opened and his tongue entered my mouth and dominated mine again. A hand sank into my hair and tightened, forcing a moan from my mouth as Seth tugged on my hair roughly. Seth's hand pulled away from mine, moving it onto his hip before I felt his hand slipping between us and across my wolf-given six-pack.

As Seth's hand brushed across my nipple I jumped and jerked back in shock, Seth letting out a growl as I broke contact with him. Instantly I lifted my head, showing my neck before I snapped out of it to catch the shocked look on Seth's face.

I turned to run back into the house only for Seth's hand to snap out and catch my wrist, forcing me to turn back to him as I avoided looking at his face. "I didn't mean it" he said softly, "What I said in the bathroom, I didn't mean it". I glanced up at him to find him staring at me. "I don't want to remain just friends" Seth admitted stubbornly, "I want to be your boyfriend. I want to risk it".

My mouth went dry and I opened and closed it wordlessly. "I don't know" I mumbled, "I don't know what I want". I nervously met his eyes, "But I want it anyway".

Seth beamed at me before pulling me closer, this time only chastely pressing a kiss to my lips. "I'm willing to help" he whispered as he linked our hands, "As long as it takes".

"Thank you" I whispered back as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Seth!" Leah's voice shouted making us jump as the moment was lost.

"Gotta go" Seth apologized, "See you tomorrow".

As Seth gave me a quick kiss and ran towards the forest to phase and run home with Leah and Jake, I grinned stupidly at his back, not sure about what had just happened but liking it all the same. Still grinning I turned and re-entered the house, my grin fading a little bit as I noticed everyone was staring at me silently.

"What?" I blurted awkwardly as no one said anything.

"Hurt him and we'll kill you" Sam threatened slowly making everyone else nod in agreement.

"You're my cousin" I pointed out, "And you're the one who convinced me to risk it".

Sam waved a hand dismissively, "Irrelevant. Seth is the Pack pup, we're just looking out for him".

"You're all confusing" I corrected before heading towards my room, needing someplace quiet to think about Seth and I.

"You left the tissues in here!" Jared's voice called out making me hesitate before shaking my head as a yelp clearly belonging to Jared echoed through the house.

Entering my room I threw myself onto my bed, laying on my back as I stared at the ceiling, my mind instantly returning to Seth.

"Hey" Emily said gently from the doorway making me glance over at her. "So I take it you've agreed to try dating then?" she asked slowly as she moved to sit on the end of the bed.

"Yeah" I whispered, "Yeah we have. We don't know what we're doing, but we're going to try".

"Congratulations" Emily said honestly, "I know we don't really know each other, but you're Sam's cousin and as far as I'm concerned you're my family too. You have my backing in this, one hundred percent".

"Thank you" I blurted with a happy smile as she stood and headed towards the door.

"And one last thing" Emily began as she paused in the doorway.

"Hurt Seth and you'll kill me?" I replied innocently, already mentally preparing myself to receive a lot of those warnings.

"That too" Emily agreed. "But I was actually going to say that although the Pack may give you a hard time about dating Seth, more than one of them let out an actual 'aw' when we were all watching you through the windows. I expect they'll tell Seth the same thing they told you and then pretend they never spoke to you about it, it's their way of supporting you both and caring for you without damaging their oh so delicate manliness".

I laughed as Emily vanished from my doorway, raising my eyebrows challengingly at Sam as he took her place.

"She's right you know" Sam admitted, "We're all happy for you. Some of us aren't happy about the fact you're both guys, myself included, but we're ignoring that for you and Seth since neither of you deserve it". I smiled at him thankfully as he copied Emily and turned to leave before pausing.

"And expect_ a lot_ of teasing" Sam warned. "We all saw you baring your neck to Seth" he explained, "Paul's question of which one of you wears the pants was answered by you going all submissive".


End file.
